


Welcome to the Family

by RobstenLover93



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 39,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobstenLover93/pseuds/RobstenLover93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the loss of his wife, Edward was left with a beautiful baby boy. Soon loneliness grew and he longed for love once more... Cue Bella, a shy woman who he ran into 'quite literally' and it was an instant connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Carter

Summary-  
After the loss of his wife, Edward was left with a beautiful baby boy. Soon loneliness grew and he longed for love once more... Queue Bella, a shy woman who ran into him, 'quite literally' and it was an instant reconnection.  
Chapter 1  
Edward’s POV  
Six month, Six months since Tanya died. She died during the birth of our son. My mom had said she always thought it had been because Tanya was not supposed to be able to have children. Our son was such a surprise to everybody but I did not think so at the time. I gave up on my son….my son, Carter Logan Masen. Carter had been a surprise for my family and me but at first, I could not stand it.   
When Tanya died in labor from giving birth to our son I had thought, thought so much about adoption for him but after a while, I could not even stand to think of giving him up for adoption. My father was happy to see me trying, trying so hard to find, to find a way to take care of Carter. It hurts a lot to look at my son every day, since he looks a lot like her minus my eyes.   
Even at 6 months old, Carter already almost has a full head of blonde hair. The blonde hair obviously comes from Tanya since I have bronze hair and my family (well minus my father) mostly all have darker hair. Alice (my twin sister) has black hair, and she is so….energetic and im not which makes us so different but so alike at the same time. We share our eyes and now Carter shares them to, the emerald green was always so rare in our family until Alice and I were born and now my son at the age of 6 months shares them.   
My younger brother Emmett has brown hair and brown eyes, which he got from our grandfather. He’s 2 years younger than alice and I and at the age of 25 he’s already ahead of Alice and I. he’s married to Rosalie Hale-Masen and they have 2 daughters together, twin girls at the age of 1 ½ years. Rosalie has a brother and he happens to be my twin’s sister’s boyfriend. At the age of 28, Jasper has been married and divorced from a bad past.   
As Alice and his relationship progress it makes me so….lonely. I know one of these days I am going to have to get my mind off of Tanya because I know she is never coming back.   
“She’s not coming back” Emmett shot at me earlier that day  
“I know Em,” I said  
“I don’t think you do know bro, Carter is obviously going to ask about her sometime,” he said   
“He can’t even walk yet Emmett, don’t push me about talking,” I said  
“He will be soon though,” he said  
“Don’t push it Em,” I said  
He smirked at me looking down at his girls as they played with the toys they had brought making me look over at Carter in his playpen. He was sleeping on his back but I had a feeling he would wake up anytime from the girls playing  
“Girls are quieter please, Carter is still a baby,” Em said  
“What that mean dada?” Michelle asked  
“He needs to sleep a lot Mickey, he’s still really little and sleeps all day,” he said  
“and night?’ she asked  
I scoffed; I wished Carter slept through the night and having no help does not help one bit with Carter getting up every night. Tanya had planned to breast feed our son so when we came home I forget all about having to feed him formula….and let us just say I was fucked that night. The first few months were hard, hard as hell but after 2 months or so, I got into Carter’s routine.   
He woke up every night at midnight, wanting a bottle, and then at two in the morning he would wake up for a change. At four he would wake up just so I could hold him, hold him close to me. At six, he would wake up wanting another bottle and at eight he would wake up needing, a change and the day started there. The days were tiring but as he got older and older, his routine changed so so much.   
Emmett has told me so many times that when he gets older he’s going to be changing so much everyday but I just want to cherish him now. He is growing up, and I know one of these times everything is going to go by so fast and he will be older and want nothing to do with me or want to know everything about Tanya….or anything. It scares the shit out of me, thinking that he could hate me over the years.   
It makes everything horrible, horrible to think I am in this alone no matter what my family says about helping me do everything. It makes life so….boring. It also makes life so lonely at times and I know some time I will have to move on from Tanya. Just thinking of taking off my wedding ring and moving on from my wife, hurts me. It hurts to think even though Tanya is gone; I feel so much like meeting another woman would be cheating on her.   
Though the loneliness would grow so much over the years, I am too scared to get back to dating, and now having Carter, it is going to be even harder. I remember when I met Tanya; we had been high school sweethearts. I still remember the first day we met first year.  
Flashback  
It was my first day as a freshman, at Forks High School and I was already late for class. I ran to my locker throwing my book bag in the locker and trying so hard to get it open.   
“God open up already,” I mumbled  
Opening up my book bag, I pulled out a folder, notebook and some mechanical pencils. Since I was rushing to get all my stuff out the book bag came off the hook spilling everywhere.  
“Fuck!” I said bending down to grab my stuff  
After half picking up my stuff someone bent down to help me, making me look up. Whom I saw was a nice blonde girl with the nicest blue eyes.   
“Thank you,” I said  
“It’s not a problem, I’m Tanya Reed,” she said  
“Edward Masen” I said  
Her eyes lit up  
“You’re Edward Masen? Elizabeth’s Masen’s son?” she asked  
“Yes I am, and you’re Sasha Reed’s daughter,” I said  
She grinned and I stood up making her stand up also and I saw she was a few inches shorter than I was.   
“I guess things spread really fast around here?” she asked  
I laughed at her, and she looked confused  
“Ya things spread very quickly around here,” I said   
I looked down at my watch seeing I was 10 minutes late for class,   
“Crap I have to get to class,” I said  
“What do you have? I have Algebra,” she said  
I looked down at my schedule seeing I had History, making me sigh  
“I’ve got History….wanna compare schedules?” I asked  
Her eyes lit up as she handed fifth, seventh, and me her paper, and I noticed we had second, third together.   
“We have 2nd, 3rd, 5th and 7th together,” I said  
Her eyes lit up again  
“That’s awesome…..well I have to get going, see you in second?” she asked  
“See ya,” I said grinning at her  
She grabbed her notebook from the floor and made her way to Algebra and I grinned closing my locker and walking to history happier then hell.   
End of Flashback  
Tanya and I’s friendship grew so much over the years but I remember what happened junior year, and this happens to be before we got together.  
Flashback  
“Edward” Lauren said from behind me  
I turned around to look at her and she grinned, walking up to me as I stopped in my footprints. Lauren happens to be Tanya’s best friend, so I have to like her….I guess.   
“What’s up Lauren?” I asked  
“Tanya needs you” she said  
“Do you know why?” I asked as she frowned now  
“I don’t know, she was crying when she said she needed you,” she said  
I was confused, why didn’t she just ask for Jake or something?  
“Where’s Jake?” I asked  
She scoffed, shaking her head  
“Who knows where that idiot is, Tanya wants you Edward not him?” she said  
“Where is she?” I asked  
“Janitors closet by your locker,” she said  
I rushed off the field going to the janitor’s closet near my locker. I looked around to see if anyone was around and saw no one before I opened the door and saw a bawling Tanya,   
“Tanya” I said  
Her eyes flashed to mine, and I noticed the tears streaming down her face and how red they were. I closed the door and sat on the floor next to her making her bury her face in my shirt crying, but I let her do so stroking her hair.  
“Tanya what happened? Was it Jake?” I asked  
She nodded through her tears,   
“What did he do Tanya? Did he break up with you?” I asked  
“No” she chocked out  
“What did he do Tanya?” I asked  
“He….he….” she said  
“What Tanya? Tell me, I can’t help you if you don’t…” I said  
“He raped me,” she whispered  
I took a deep breath,   
“Jake wouldn’t do that to you Tanya…..” I said  
“He did!” she cried  
“I’ve known Jake since the 1st grade Tanya….he wouldn’t….” I said  
She bawled her eyes out and took her head away from me curling up in a little ball  
“Tanya….” I said touching her arm  
“Get away from me!” she yelled flinching away from me  
I backed away from her, but she pulled me closer to her laying her head back on my chest.   
“I’m sorry for snapping….don’t leave me,” she said  
“I won’t leave….I promise,” I said  
End of flashback  
Let’s just say I beat that person to a pulp when I figured out he did rape Tanya. He got in more trouble than I did when he got his ass in jail while I was just suspended for a week or so. My mom was pissed at me for being suspended but when I told her I beat him up because he raped Tanya she got it because she always knew I liked Tanya. Tanya and I’s relationship grew a lot afterwards and after junior year was over, we were officially together finally.   
Tanya and I both went to Dartmouth and then after 3 years, she got pregnant and we were overjoyed flying and moving back to Forks as soon as possible. Her pregnancy went on normally as every other women’s would, but her contractions got so bad at 7 ½ months we rushed her to the hospital. She insisted she give birth and not have a C-section but her actually doing so killed her.   
Tanya said Carter once and held him once whispering his name, telling me she loved me and to protect our son before she started to slip away from me. I was rushed out of her hospital room and they rushed her to emergency surgery and trying to get her heart to start again but it never happened. The doctor tried to explain to me she didn’t make it but I didn’t listen to him not wanting to hear the words ‘she didn’t make it’.   
The nurse handed me my son a few minutes later and I already saw it with his hair, having Tanya’s hair and it hurt me so so much to think she wouldn’t be able to see him grow up. Who knew it could still hurt over so much time? Now I just need to find someone else to love and welcome her to the family and we will be set.


	2. Emmett

Chapter 2  
Edward’s POV  
It felt good when my brother left my house and took his two children with him. Carter woke up a few minutes later whimpering,   
“Hey buddy,” I said picking him up from his playpen  
He burst into tears, walling loudly   
“Shh Carter, come on let’s get you changed” I said betting he needed a change  
Looking at his diaper, I noticed I was right making me walk into his bedroom, where I set him on the changing table. His diaper change took a few minutes until he was clean again but he was still whimpering a bit. Grabbing the bottle I put it on the warmer sitting in the rocking chair next to his crib, and rocked him as his wails got a little louder. When the machine beeped, I grabbed the bottle off it and set it in his mouth, which he sucked on willingly.   
He quickly had the bottle gone and after burping him his eyes started to droop quickly. I set him in his crib kissing his head as he fell asleep  
“I love you Carter,” I whispered looking at my watch  
It was 6:30; he would me up in two or three hours needing a change or another bottle. Walking into the living room, I was lucky because the phone rang. Picking it up before Carter woke up I had no clue that it was,   
“Hello?” I asked  
“Edward its Alice” she said  
“Hey Ali, what’s up squirt?” I asked  
“Can I watch Carter?” she asked quietly  
I think this has to be the first time Alice has asked me this question.  
“Why?” I asked instantly  
“I….I’ve never been close to him, and he’s my nephew, it makes me feel bad” she said  
“Alice you don’t have to….” I said  
“I want to, and you need some time with yourself. Go get something you can’t with Carter around” she said  
“I’m not ready to move on from Tanya,” I said  
“I know you’re not, but will you ever be if you don’t get your butt out there?’ she asked  
“Alice….” I said  
“Tomorrow afternoon I’ll come watch Carter while you go….go do something you can’t with him with you normally,” she said  
“Did mom set you up for this?” I asked  
“It doesn’t matter if she did or didn’t, you’re going out and you’re going to have some fun for once, and not be a dad. Just be a guy, a single guy, forget about Carter for the night or afternoon,” she said  
“Alice….” I said  
“No buts Edward Anthony Masen, you’re going out and if I have to I’m going to kick you out of your own house until you go and have some fun like a normal 27 year old,” she said  
“Normal 27 year olds are married,” I said  
“You were married, you didn’t want Tanya….you didn’t want her to die Edward, but you can’t hide behind it forever, you have to move on” she said  
I sighed running my hand through my hair I know she is right.   
“I know Alice, but it’s so hard,” I said  
She sighed too,   
“I know it is hard Edward, but like I said can you hide behind it forever? Or will you finally move on?” she asked  
“I know I need to move on Alice, but like I said before its way to hard,” I said  
“Get it in your head Edward! It’s going to be hard until you take the fucking step forward and right now you’re going nowhere,” she said  
How can my sister be so right? Just as I was going to say something, she cut in,   
“And yes mom did tell me to do this but you know how much it’s working on you? You need….really need to get a life” she said  
I sighed at her,   
“And! Emmett does not count as having a friend or a life because Emmett happens to be your BROTHER, our BROTHER…so it’s not the same,” she said  
“I know it’s not the same Alice, I’m not a retard” I shot at her  
I knew my sister, and I knew she rolled her eyes at me.  
“Uh huh, you sure ‘bout that Edward? Sometimes you act like such a dumb ass,” she said  
I growled at her, and I could see her rolling her eyes again  
“I’m not a retard Alice, do you think I would be able to take care of my son all by myself if I was a retard?” I hissed at her  
“You barely can take care of him on your own Edward, how much have Mom and dad helped you?” she asked  
“That’s different Alice; did you know how much I didn’t know when I became a single father? I didn’t know what to do Alice….” I said  
She scoffed  
“How the fuck is that different my brother? Didn’t you read any of the books we….we got Tanya at the baby shower?” she asked  
“Need I remind you she went into labor as soon as she got home?” I hissed  
“So dig them out of her car, I know you haven’t touched it,” she said  
How right she was, I did not dare touch Tanya’s car in the garage….it hurt too much to think of her and looking at her car would make it even worse.  
“No I haven’t touched her car Alice, but what does it matter?” I asked   
“A lot, you haven’t taken anything out of her car? Do you know how much we got for her and Carter? God Edward you’re an idiot” she said  
I growled at her again, I am not an idiot.   
“If you would have got her car unpacked when you got home you would have had anything for Carter for about a year, damn I bet you still have a bunch,” she said  
“He’s older now Alice, he’s not going to fit into newborn clothes anymore,” I said  
I could see her rolling her eyes  
“That’s why our mother bought her a lifetime….well baby supply for about a year of clothing Edward, and baby formula and baby food, that lasts their whole baby life Edward. Act like a man, go to Tanya’s car and pull everything out” she said  
I did not believe my sister she had to be lying.   
“I don’t believe you,” I said   
“Edward Anthony Masen, get your butt out of that house and look through Tanya’s car, you can’t ignore it forever. What is going to happen if you move on and her car is still in the garage? What would she think?” she asked  
Alice happened to be right; could I ignore her car forever? No, I could not ignore Tanya’s car forever in the garage  
“I know now Alice, I’ll…..I’ll look through her car,” I said  
I bet Alice was beaming  
“Thank you Edward” she said  
“Why are you thanking me?” I asked  
“Before Tanya went into labor she had this odd feeling that she wouldn’t be able to be their during Carter’s life, she told me that if she died during birth to your son to thank you for everything because she knew one of these days, weeks, months you would move on from her. She also said she wanted to thank you for an awesome marriage, awesome high school years, she wanted you to be happy Edward….” she said  
I took a deep breath closing my eyes; Tanya had a feeling she was going to die. She should have told me she had that feeling, did you know how many doctors I would make the hospital give her to keep her alive if she would have told me?  
“She didn’t want to tell you Edward, she felt like she was meant to die….like you’re meant to move on now,” she said  
“What did you do talk to her?” I hissed  
“I’ve seen her in my dreams and it feels so real, she’s told me countless times to tell you to move on Edward. She…..she wants you to forget” she said  
I sighed, but do I want to forget my wife? Can I forget Tanya after just 6 months?   
“Okay” I said  
She sighed,   
“Thank you again Edward and I still do want to watch Carter so be ready by five okay? That’s when I’ll be there,” she said   
I sighed and shot her a quick goodbye before I hung up the phone noticing Alice and I had been on the phone for an hour or more.   
“Holy shit” I said referring to how long Alice and I talked  
The cry has made me come back to reality from my son in his bedroom. I hung up the phone putting it where it was supposed to go and made my way to my son’s room where he was standing in his crib crying. Picking him up he started to whimper a little less,   
“Hi Carter….” I said  
He just looked up at me not knowing what I was saying, but I did not really care as long as he is here with me. God I miss Tanya….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it!


	3. Flashbacks

Chapter 3  
Edward’s POV  
After setting Carter down back in his crib, I kissed his head and quietly left his room making my way for the garage. When I got to the garage, I slowly opened the door noticing her car sitting in the same spot she left it before she went into labor. I could see her things in her purse, because I knew it was still sitting in there. I took a deep breath before putting my hand on the door and opening it.   
I saw her purse sitting on her seat and a few baby things on the passenger seat. I made me not want to open the rest of the car because I knew I would get emotional no matter how old I was….being 27 does not matter you can still get very emotional. Taking a deep breath, I opened the back door seeing a few bags of things, baby things for Carter. I took another deep breath and picked some of the things in her car out of the bags seeing baby anything, food, clothes, bedding, bottles, anything that I could use for Carter when he was younger and when he is older.   
I picked up something from the bag seeing some clothes from six to 8 months…..something he would fit in now. When Alice said mom gave Tanya so many clothes until he is over a year older I did not believe her but it seems to be true. Geez I will have enough things for Carter for his life until he is probably two years old. Geez a year and a half from now….god I hope I can find someone by then. Find someone for me so I can get over Tanya.   
I have to get over Tanya sometime; I cannot stay single forever all because I do not want to move on from her. I wish so many times that I had the nerve to move on from Tanya but am it possible to get over your love ever since first year in high school….I doubts it. I remember when Tanya came home from the baby shower…  
Flashback  
I heard the garage door open and I grinned knowing Tanya was home. I walked to our bedroom changing my shirt since my white one had blue and gray paint all over it.   
“Edward?” Tanya said from the living room  
I went into the living room to see my very pregnant wife sitting on the couch  
“Hey baby,” I said sitting next to her  
“Hey” she said giving me a kiss  
I put my hand on her stomach kissing it, as I felt our son move.   
“He’s very active isn’t he Tanya?” I said  
“He is, he was kicking a lot at the shower,” she said  
I was about to say something when Tanya groaned, and my fears went alert.   
“Tanya what’s wrong?” I asked  
“Braxton Hick contractions that’s all” she said rubbing her stomach  
I knew it would be bad for our son to come two months early. A few minutes later, she groaned again,   
“Tanya those can’t just be Braxton hick contractions” I said   
“I know you’re an OB/GYN Edward but….” She said   
She rubbed her stomach, feeling our son move.   
“But nothing Tanya, I think you might be having real contractions” I said  
“I don’t think—“she said  
As she was talking it looked like she peed her pants but her water had broken,   
“Tanya your water just broke,” I said  
She panicked placing both her hands on her stomach,  
“No Edward it’s too early! I can’t go into labor just yet…..” she panicked   
“Come on baby, don’t panic. I’ll go get your bag and we’ll go to the hospital,” I said  
She was still panicking when I left to get her bag.   
End of flashback  
I know every time I think of the memory when Tanya went into labor it makes me so emotional and sometimes I break down into sobs but I do not let my family see that. My family knows I get emotional sometimes with Tanya’s death but I don’t let them see that….I don’t want them to see me get emotional….it sucks. However, what 27 year old wants his parents to see him cry or sob or any of that emotional stuff? When one person in the family gets emotional, everyone gets emotional but it may seem crazy but it does happen.   
Who knew Tanya would not be coming home with me two days later? Who knew she would die during childbirth and I would be shoved out of the room no matter how much I know about being a doctor? I have not done any work since Tanya died….it hurts to see pregnant women…..and then think of what happened to Tanya…..it hurts so so much.   
I looked down at my watch noticing I had taken about an hour looking through Tanya’s car. I picked out some of the clothes Carter could wear now stuffing them into the baby bag I found in the back, and stuffed some other things in the bag before I could not close it. I shut the doors of her car and walked into the house setting the stuff I put in the bag on the couch.   
I remember after Tanya died the doctor told me about how if she had come in earlier that day when her contractions started she would not have died so quickly if at all. It kills to know Tanya had been having contractions all day but never said anything to anybody about it. I am pissed at my wife….well ex-wife now I guess since she has passed on. I am pissed she had contractions the whole day and nothing; she said nothing to my sister, nothing to me, nothing to my mother. If I could change it and confront her about it, she could still be here, helping me take care of carter and its fucking irritating!   
Who knew one thing….one child would kill Tanya?  
Flashback  
We reached the hospital in record time and I rushed her into the ER.   
“I need a doctor, my wife is in labor,” I said  
“I’ll call up a doctor,” the woman said  
I took a deep breath, and the woman looked to me after getting off the phone a few minutes later  
“Calm down honey, take a deep breath. Your wife will be fine,” she said  
“I’m sorry….I am worried, she’s early” I panicked  
The doctor came out with a wheelchair smiling at Tanya.   
“Wants to come out early huh Tanya?” he asked   
She rubbed her stomach, but her face clenched when she was having another contraction.   
“I guess so,” she said  
He looked to me,   
“How far apart are her contractions Edward?” he asked  
“three minutes” I said looking at my watch  
“Well we might have this baby earlier than expected,” he said wheeling Tanya away  
She grabbed my hand as we walked down the hall,   
“Call my mom,” she said  
“Okay Tanya….I’ll be right back okay baby?” I asked  
I went out called her mother and my family telling each of them Tanya was in labor before going back to her room where the nurses were.   
“How far dilated is she?” I asked  
“About six cm, I’m surprised her water just broke” the nurse said  
“Is she getting the epidural?” I asked  
“She doesn’t want it,” the nurse said  
I looked over to my wife to see her taking deep breaths and she was rubbing her stomach with her eyes closed as she went through a contraction. I walked over to her taking her hand,   
“It’ll be okay Tanya….I promise,” I said   
“I know Edward….but if anything happens I want you to give this to Carter,” she said pulling a stack of letters from the table  
The first one had ‘one year old’ on it and it made me frown  
“Tanya….” I said  
“I don’t think we’ll need them, but I want you to have them for Carter just in case something does happen….” She said  
“Tanya I won’t let anything happen” I said  
“I know you won’t, but what if something does happen? What if I die? What will happen if I do not give those to you for Carter and I do die? I want him to know me if I’m not around” she said  
“Okay, I love you Tanya” I said  
“I love you too Edward, so so much” she said  
~-a few hours later-~  
Tanya squeezed my hand whimpering as a contraction came, and the doctor told her to push,   
“Come on Tanya, two big pushes and Carter will be here,” the doctor said   
After two more big pushes, we heard a high-pitched cry and I grinned smiling down at my wife. They cleaned him up placing him in Tanya’s arms,   
“Carter…..Hi baby Carter” she whispered touching his face  
She looked at me smiling a bit,   
“Take care of him,” she said  
She shut her eyes like she was about to go to sleep but her monitor started to go out of control and the line was going flat. I was rushed out of the room and Carter was taken down to the nursery before they rushed to get her heart to start again but it never happened.   
~-a few more hours later-~  
“Edward” the doctor said  
I perked up from my seat, dying to know.   
“We did everything we could Edward, we tried emergency surgery to see what was wrong. I am so sorry Edward—“he said  
“Don’t say it!” I said covering my face with my hands  
“Edward….” he said  
“Don’t say it John, I…..I don’t want to hear those words” I said   
“We tried everything we could Edward….I’m sorry for your loss” he said walking off  
I sat in the seat sobbing at the thought of my wife, my wife, my life dying. She said….she said she would hang on, make sure she stayed here for Carter. My son, our son he will never know his mommy no matter how many letters she gave me to give to him as he grew up. I could not believe them….she could not…fucking god!  
End of flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Letters

Chapter 4  
Edward’s POV   
I walked over to the desk and pulled out the year 1 letter from Tanya ripping it open and looking at it,   
My dearest Carter,   
You wont ever remember me when you get older if I have passed on but these letters will guide you along in life. I love you….remember that. I never abandoned you by baby boy, I cant wait for you to read these on your own when you are older and you don’t have to worry about your daddy reading them for you *giggles*.   
You are now a year old and I watch over you every single day making sure you are fine in life. I love you so so much Carter Logan Masen, my baby boy.   
Happy Birthday Baby, I love you.   
-Mommy  
The letters probably got longer as he got older, and it made me emotional, because Tanya knew….she knew she was going to die on Carter and I….why would she write these letters if she didn’t know or think she was not going to live? It pissed me off once again. Why couldn’t Tanya tell me what she was thinking woul happen to her during childbirth?   
I pulled a new envelope out of the drawer and put the letter in it putting ‘1 year’ on it like Tanya had. I bet Tanya was sitting up there in heaven watching me closely wanting to smack me for looking at Carter’s letter early. Reading these letters made me think of when Tanya told me she was pregnant.   
Flashback  
I parked my car in the garage noticing Tanya’s car was still in the same place it was that morning. It made me frown, she either didn’t go into work or came home early sick from work, it didn’t matter which one it bothered me. I got out of my car locking it before walking into the living room and seeing Tanya no where in sight.   
“Tanya?” I called out  
“Bathroom!” I heard a muffled yell from Tanya  
I set down my bag going for the bathroom where I saw my wife holding her long blonde hair up with her hand pucking her guts out. I walked over and kneeled down to where she was sitting on her knees taking her hair making her release her hand from it going to the toilet.   
“Baby what’s wrong with you? You’ve been sick since this morning” I said   
“I….I don’t know” she said before pucking again  
Being an OB/YGN I see a lot of women come through pucking there guts out….wait a minute.   
“Baby when was your last period?” I asked  
“Edward!” she cried out   
“Tanya…..just tell me please.” I said  
She sat next to the tub calculating in her head when her last period was,   
“Oh no” she whimpered  
“Tanya” I said  
“I’m late” she whimpered  
She whimpered and wrapped her arms around herself. The last time she had gotten pregnant was with Jake’s child who she gave up for adoption. Lacy had been an adorable baby, but Tanya wasn’t ready to be a mother at the time.   
“Baby, all we need to know is if you are pregnant or not. It’ll be a wonderful thing baby” I said  
“I….I can’t be pregnant again, we’re not ready Edward! We’re still in college” she said   
“Well like I said, we need to know for sure baby.” I said  
She wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a kiss  
“I love you” she said  
“I love you too Tanya” I said  
End of flashback  
Lacy…..geez that flashback made me think of her. I remember being there the whole time when Tanya was in labor, and the doctor suspected I was the daddy but I denied it. when they told me I had to leave Tanya begged them to let me stay and I did. She gave birth to Lacy and refused to look at her but I saw what she looked like a little bit.   
She was pale like her mother, and had her mother’s blonde hair but I guessed she would get his eyes. We never saw Lacy again. What shocked me is how Tanya went through labor for Lacy and survived but when she gave birth to Carter she didn’t survive. Maybe she was meant to survive Lacy’s birth but not Carter’s….it makes me wonder. I remember after Lacy’s birth when Tanya had to sign her birth certificate even though Lacy was being adopted, and the doctors asked her about her choice.   
Every mother who gives up their child has 30 days to change their mind but when the doctor told her about her 30 days to change her mind about the adoption she stopped him mid-sentence. She told him she was a 17 year old girl not having enough strength or knowledge to take care of a child and wouldn’t even dare try to take the baby back.   
He still told her about her 30 days no matter how much she protested and when he left giving the adoptive couple their authority to her child, she cried for a few hours. She knew it was the best thing for Lacy but she didn’t think she could do it without crying and she didn’t. I remember that day like it was yesterday  
Flashback  
“Come on Tanya” I said  
She cried holding the bed,   
“I can’t leave Edward” she said crying her eyes out like a little baby  
“Tanya we have to go, Lacy is gone. She has her new family now, her new mom and dad. You said you weren’t ready” I said  
She whimpered crawling back onto tehe bed curling up into a ball sobbing.  
“Tanya…..” I said  
“I don’t want to lose my baby” she cried  
“Remember what the doctor said Tanya? You have 30 days to change your mind about giving Lacy up for adoption” I said  
“I can’t….i can’t give up my baby Edward! She’ mine!” she cried   
“Tanya you’re not fit to be a mother, you’re 17 not 20 something. You’re not old enough to take care of Lacy” I said  
“I…..” she said  
“Tanya you cant take care of Lacy by yourself and Jake is in jail for raping you, you don’t need him getting his hands on you” I said  
She whimpered and took my hand,   
“I’m sorry” she said  
“You have nothing to be sorry for Tanya, you just gave up your daughter. You should feel this way” I said  
She slightly smiled.   
“Take me home Edward” she said  
I smiled at her.   
End of flashback  
A/N- Next….Bella’s POV! I know this may be confusing to people about Lacy but it’ll be explained later on. Lacy will have a part in this story, she will have a big-ish part. I want to tell you this, Lacy would be 10 now….she is 10. She is Tanya and Jacob’s daughter both which are dead (Jake will be explained later to). I want to inform you for next chapter, Edward&Alice&Emmett are all Masen’s, Bella is a Cullen….no relation at all!!! Please review for me you lovely readers =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	5. Bella

Chapter 5  
Bella’s POV *Like I promised!*  
I looked over at my little sister to see her playing with her toys and then looked to my parents,   
“Did you visit Jake’s grave like you said you would Bella?” Mom asked   
“No” I said  
My name is Bella Cullen, I am 26 years old and I live in Seattle, Washington but I am originally from Forks Washington. I have plain brown hair and brown eyes to match my hair; I am a skinny girl weighing at 110 pounds. I went to school right here in Forks my whole life and I was always a shy ass person….I still am. The people have always looked at me as if I am a cute girl but I really do not think I am.   
My mother scoffs and tells me the only reason why the people think I am attractive is my 36C bra size. I roll my eyes at her and tell her I have known that ever since I started high school. I remember that first day of high school.   
Flashback  
I walked into the high school covering my face with a hoodie. Being a freshman sucks, because the teachers always suspect when you are in high school everyone is supposed to grow up right away.   
“Bella!” Angela said walking up to me  
“Hey Angela” I said  
She smiled at me  
“Can you believe we’re in high school now?” she squealed  
“No I can’t believe it,” I said  
When I got to my locker and set my things in there, I noticed a few high school boys staring at me making me blush,   
“Oh my god Bella, they’re staring at you!” Angela said  
“I doubt their staring at me exactly Angela,” I said rolling my eyes and zipping up my sweatshirt farther.   
“What do you think they’re staring at then Bella?” she asked  
I scoffed at her,   
“They’re staring at my boobs Angela,” I whispered to her  
Her eyes widened,   
“Seriously?” she asked  
I scoffed at her once again  
“They’re staring because for a freshman I have …large boobs” I whispered to her  
She shook her head,   
“Sicko’s” she said  
End of flashback  
“You know we could all go, it doesn’t take a while to get Lacy ready,” she said (He-he ;)  
Lacy is my little sister by 16 years, she is 10 years old now and probably the cutest girl ever. My parents adopted her from a young 17 year old couple were who stupid and had sex at a young age.   
“Bella?” Lacy asked  
“What’s up Lace?” I asked  
Lace is her nickname I gave her when she was a baby, and when she got older they did tell her she was adopted and she knew what that meant wondering why her parents gave her to us. My mother, Esme, explained to to Lacy how her parents (well birth parents) gave her to them so she could have a better life with us. She then said she was glad her old mommy and daddy gave her to us for a better life.   
My parents could not conceive after I was born for some odd reason and it took years to go through the process of adoption services (sixteen to be exact) before they got hold of Lacy from her mother and father. I remember when I was sixteen and Lacy had just come home, when Mom and Dad were exhausted because they did not have a baby for fifteen years or so I laughed.   
My dad, Carlisle, is a doctor at the local hospital in Forks and he is one of the best doctors. It does not matter what he needs to do as a doctor he is good at it. About six months ago, I remember coming to see Lacy and Dad was devastated. I asked him why and he said they had lost a woman during childbirth that day and it broke my heart. It breaks my heart as I see women die during childbirth and then the dad either gives up on his child or gives the child up for adoption.   
You probably think I’m crazy for driving 4 hours to see my parents from Seattle to Forks every once in a while but it’s worth it. I love seeing my little sister and she is worth the gas I waste coming all the way from Seattle. In addition, I cannot visit my boyfriend’s (well ex-boyfriend now I guess) grave. My boyfriend, Jake, died from a car crash with someone else I did not know.   
I remember Jake telling me when we first met he was in prison for a few years for something he would not tell me. I have been dying to know ever since his death why he was in prison for a few years but I know I will not ever find out.   
“Bella you should go out tonight” Mom randomly said  
“Ya who would I go out with Mom? I have no friends,” I said  
“Angela is still here,” Dad said  
I scoffed at him,   
“Dad, Angela got married 3 years ago and moved to LA,” I said  
“Really?” he asked  
“Yes Dad, we were at the wedding remember?” I asked  
“No I don’t remember but hey I’m a doctor, I have a lot on my mind,” he said  
I rolled my eyes  
“Yes Daddy, whatever you say,” I said   
I own a bookstore, it fits my shy personality and I do not have to worry about having to talk to so many people at a time. You would think since I am my own boss I could come up to see my family whenever I want but it is not that easy. I refuse a lot to let Lisa watch the shop but when I do let her watch the shop, I leave a big set of rules for her. She scoffs at me every time I hand her the list of rules and shakes her head telling me that she would not dare take something from the shop.   
What I do not get is how people trust others so easily. It is hard to trust someone…trust me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	6. Funeral

Chapter 6  
Edward’s POV  
Being around Carter brought up so many memories of Tanya. Our first meeting, sophomore year, junior year, our first kiss, our first time, senior year, prom, homecoming. The only big thing I remember about Tanya….her funeral, it was horrible.   
Flashback  
It had been 2 weeks since Carter’s birth and Tanya’s death and it hurt so much to think of her.   
“Edward” my mother said   
I looked up at her to see her in her black dress,   
“Mom” I said sitting onto the bed   
“You need to get ready Edward…..you can’t stay in your pajamas forever” she said  
I looked down to my shirt and pants seeing they were the same from a few days ago,   
“Mom, my wife just died” I said  
“Edward she died 2 weeks ago, you can’t mope around forever. You need to get up, take care of your son….and just forget honey,” she said  
“I was with Tanya since freshman year mother! I cannot just forget mother!” I snapped at her  
She was not one of those mothers to cry when her children snap at her, she snapped right back.   
“Well that’s too bad now isn’t it Edward? You’re 27 fucking years old, you need to grow the fuck up and act like a normal person not a baby,” she snapped at me  
“I’m not a fucking baby mother! I have my own baby, but I cannot stand to look at his fucking face! He killed her!” I snapped at her  
“No Edward, your son did NOT kill your wife! Carter is an innocent baby who did nothing wrong, it was Tanya’s time Edward” she said  
“No….it couldn’t be her time! We were supposed to raise Carter together,” I said   
“Edward maybe you weren’t meant to be a lifetime partner with Tanya….” She said  
“The only girl I want is Tanya….” I said putting my head in my hands  
My mother sat on the bed, and took my hands off my face.   
“Edward there is someone out there that will love you and Carter. I do not know when you are going to find her, it could take minutes, and it could take days, weeks, months or even years. Tanya is up there right now wanting you not to grieve over her death…let Tanya wish, let Tanya succeed baby,” she said  
“I can’t Mom….I just can’t” I said   
“You know what Tanya is probably saying to you right now? She is probably saying it was for the best and she loves you. She was meant to die honey, she….she was meant to pass on” Mom said  
“I can’t survive without her,” I said  
“Yes you can Edward, you have Carter now. You have a part of her now, and you cannot say you hate him because you think he killed her. He did not kill his own momma, he doesn’t even know anything Edward…..he’s a baby honey,” she said  
I ran my hands through my hair. If Carter did not kill her…  
“What killed my wife then Mom? If it wasn’t Carter….” I said  
“I don’t know baby, it could have been anything Edward. It could have been life like this was planned or something, maybe it was loss of blood….I do not know honey. It could have been anything,” she said  
“I regret it,” I said  
“Making love to your wife and creating Carter?” Mom asked  
“No, losing her. I could have asked her if something was wrong that morning and she could still be here Mom,” I said  
“No Edward, do you know what would have happened?” she asked  
I shook my head  
“She would say it was Braxton hick contractions and you would believe her, nothing would have changed honey,” she said  
“She could be here!” I said  
“Baby…..” she said  
“She could be here if we hadn’t had a stupid baby!” I said  
My mother smacked me after that, right across the face.   
“How dare you say that Edward Anthony Masen! Your son is not a stupid baby, he is still Tanya’s blood child, and your blood as well! If you do not want your son just give him up for adoption….I’m done with you,” she said stomping out  
I ran a hand through my hair, adoption. Adoption would probably be the best thing for Carter since I am no good for him and he has no mother to help me take care of him. At least then, he would have a mother and a father to be there for him, to love him.   
End of flashback  
For a few more weeks, I did consider giving Carter up for adoption but I feel for him. I know what you may be thinking ‘oh my god he fell for his son? Yuck!’ but it is not that way obviously. I hated the late nights and I screamed a lot at the top of my lungs when I would get frustrated but it came with being a father. The late nights, the crying, everything came with a baby. I think Carter knew something was wrong the day of Tanya’s funeral, which made him whimper and cry a lot that day. I know what you are thinking again, ‘he was a 2 week old baby, they do cry!’   
I know they cry but I feel like he knew something was off. When Carter was a few weeks old I noticed his eyes changing, I had hoped so many times they would stay blue but they soon became my green color. I thought it wa ridiculous when I wanted Tanya and I’s son to have her blue eyes and my personality but I guess it was a good thing that he got my eyes,  
My mom told me the green eyes were genetic, almost every male in her side of the family has green eyes and Alice was the first girl to get the green eye gene. Alice pouted saying to our mother it was absurd that she was the only girl in her family to have the green eyes. I laughed at her and she smacked me, I never laughed at my sister again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Leaving Home

Chapter 7  
Bella’s POV  
A couple hours later, I grabbed my keys, and Lacy frowned  
“You can’t leave now Bella! You promised you would stay to watch wizards!” she said  
That girl is obsessed with mythical creatures that are not real,   
“Well Lace, I have a 4 hour drive home and it’s 1 now and that means I would get home at 5. I need to get some sleep Lace and eat something,” I said  
She pouted  
“At least stay for lunch Bella, you know how scared we get when you just get something in Seattle” Mom said  
How they get scared someone will poison me with the food I get in Seattle is beyond me.   
“Mom I have to go, home is 4 hours away and I want to get in before the rush,” I said   
“You could stay here for the night Bella,” Mom said  
“Mom I have worked tomorrow at 8’o clock in the morning. I NEED to go,” I said  
She sighed giving me a hug   
“Be careful okay?” she said  
“I will be careful Mom,” I said  
She smiled and my father gave me a hug and a tight squeeze  
“Daddy….need…..air” I got out  
He let go of me kissing my forehead  
“Be safe princess” Dad said  
“I will,” I said   
I bent down to Lacy’s level hugging her for a long time  
“I love you sissy,” she said  
“I love you to Lace; tell me what happens next time I come over from wizards ‘kay?” I asked   
She beamed  
“Okay I promise!” she said  
“And be good for mom and dad okay? They don’t need the stress Lacy,” I said  
She giggled at me and I shook my head  
“No promises!” she said   
I shook my head at her and stood up from our hug,   
“You know baby, if you want to leave Seattle we could find you a place here or you could move back in,” Mom said   
Only my mother would love to bring her child back into her house. I mean what mother wants their child who moved out at 18 BACK in their house. Every mother except mine.   
“Mom I’m fine,” I said  
“I know Bella, but it hurts so much that you’re so far away. What if you ever have children and we can’t make it because we’re so far away?” she asked  
I rolled my eyes at my mother. Grandchildren, she has been dying me to have children so that she has a grandbaby and can spoil them rotten like any other grandmother,   
“Mom I’m not having kids anytime soon so you don’t have to worry,” I said  
“You don’t know that Bella, you could have a one-night stand and get pregnant with my grandbaby for all I know”  
she said   
I scoffed at my mother, why would she think I would go out there and get pregnant from a one-night stand. I cannot even talk to men without stuttering, I mean I would probably be drunk but I still could not do it.   
“Mom that won’t happen, I can’t even talk to men without stuttering and I bet being drunk wouldn’t help either,” I said  
“I know baby, just go home and we’ll talk some other time ‘kay,” she said  
“Okay Mom,” I said   
I gave her a kiss on the cheek and the same to my dad grabbing my keys from my coat pocket. I walked out to my car, a red convertible. My parents got me this car as soon as my license was I my hand when I turned 16 years old and its stayed in perfect stage since my parents payed for it to look good. I heard the door open as I slipped in the car  
“And Bella! We got you an early birthday present, it’ll be here Friday!” Mom yelled  
I gave her thumbs up putting my key into the ignition and turning the car on before I sped off now the driveway. Once I got onto the road, I went the way that was quickest through town without having to worry about anybody seeing me. People knew I came back to town for a visit to my parents since every time I had to go through town and my convertible takes forever to get the hood up.   
“Bella!” I heard someone yell  
Shit. I stopped the car pulling it over, seeing a very pregnant Jessica.   
“Hey Jessica” I said  
“Hey Bella! I didn’t know you were back in town” she beamed  
I doubt she did not know I was in town,   
“Oh really? I was here all afternoon visiting my parents” I said  
“Really? That must have been so cool!” she said  
I looked her over; she looked the same but looked like she never got any sleep  
“You look good” she said  
“Ya….you….um…..pregnant?” I asked  
“Yup, twins this time. Mike and I got married out of high school; we have 2 kids plus these 2” she said  
“Oh wow….how old are your kids?” I asked  
“Emma is 1 ½ and Jacob is 6 months” she said  
I winced, Jacob. I mean god that girl didn’t wait to have another baby if now she’s pregnant again  
“How far along are you?” I asked  
“5 months” she said  
Holy shit, she didn’t wait to have sex again then after Jacob was born eh?   
“Well then….I has to go now” I said  
“Wait! Where are you living now? Obviously not around here” she said  
“Seattle” I said  
Her eyes widened,   
“I always wanted to live in Seattle, but raising 4 kids would be hard in the city” she said   
Ya but people wouldn’t know you and Mike have sex like rabbits. I shot Jessica a quick goodbye driving off to Seattle slamming my hands on the steering wheel as I sat at the one light in Forks. After the light turned green and I was out of Forks, I slammed my foot on the gas easily going over the speed limit. Now I can’t wait to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Sammy

Chapter 8  
Bella’s POV  
~-4 hours later-~  
I looked at the clock as I pulled into the parking lot for my apartment building. Five: 30. I sighed running my hand before I put the hood up of my car and got out of it locking the doors. I walked up into my building easily going up the stairs to my apartment on level three. When your rich parents come up to you telling you they would take care of your rent and get you a nice apartment take them up on the offer, it does not happen often.   
I got into my apartment throwing my bag and phone on the couch and collapsing on the couch by my bag. I sighed...god I need a drink. I got up off my couch and walked my way over to the kitchen where I pulled out some red wine. I poured myself some wine in my glass before taking a big gulp, it felt good going down my throat. Drinking brought my mind to Jacob, but drinking would always make me forget about Jacob because I usually would be drunk.   
I knew I couldn’t get drunk because I would end up going out somewhere tonight and I don’t need to be drinking and driving and get pulled over….my parents would kill me. Even though I have 5 years over the age to drink, my parents worry about that to. They worry I will get drunk and get a DUI and then get my license taken away. I laugh at my parents whenever they tell me that, saying I would not even dare get behind the wheel after getting drunk….I would not be stupid.   
Even though my Mom wants grandchildren like crazy and would not care if I had a one-night stand she is afraid of those. She explains to be how if I did have a one-nightstand, one. I get pregnant two. I get an STD three. I get AIDS four. Nothing happens. I keep telling my mother; 1-3 will not happen because I will not have a one-night stand with anyone.   
She scoffs at me all the time crossing her arms and telling me it could happen and when it does she is going to tell me, ‘I told you so’. I roll my eyes at her all the time. Now back to my situation at the time. After having my wine I set the bottle back in the fridge and slumped down into the chair blowing out a breath. I heard a scratch at the back door and my eyes flashed to the door to see the doggy.   
“Sammy!” I said walking over  
I opened the door and Sammy ran in scratching his ears. I giggled petting him,   
“Hi my baby boy” I cooed  
Sammy is my dog but whenever I’m out to see my parents I have Jennifer upstairs watch him and he always gets lose and onto the balcony somehow. I heard a knock on the door and Sammy ran over barking  
“WOOF!” Sammy barked   
I walked over to the door scooting Sammy back and when I opened it, I saw Jennifer  
“I’m sorry Bella….he always gets lose. I saw your car in the parking lot so I had a feeling you were home,” she said  
I smiled at her  
“Yes I am, I forgot all about my Sammy though,” I said scratching behind his ear  
She grinned at me  
“I bet, it’s been what 9 hours or so since you saw him? He really did miss you though, even when we went out for the daily walk,” she said  
I was shocked….I know it is not bad that he missed me, but what did he do on the walk?  
“What did he do?” I asked  
“We saw someone that kind of looked like you with your brown hair and he chased after them knocking them to the ground,” she said  
“Sammy!” I said scolding my dog  
“WOOF!” he barked  
I rolled my eyes at my dog,   
“Thanks Jennifer, how much do I need to pay you?” I asked going for my wallet  
She shook her head and stopped me from getting my wallet  
“Nothing, no charge to watch my favorite doggy” she said   
I smiled at her  
“Thanks again” I said  
“Anytime, have a nice night Bella….oh and Bella?” she asked  
“Yes?” I asked  
“Your mom got my number somehow, if you want to go out tonight I’m free to watch Sammy again,” she said  
I blushed, why the heck and where the fuck did she get Jenn’s number?  
“Okay I will Jennifer,” I said   
She smiled again before leaving and shutting the door to my apartment. I was left with Sammy and as I scratched behind his ear, his tail was wagging a lot.   
“WOOF WOOF” he barked  
“Sammy…shh” I said  
“WOOF WOOF WOOF!” he barked running towards the balcony.   
I walked over to the balcony and opened the door since Sammy was dying to get out of the door. When I opened the balcony doors, he went and put his front paws on the balcony and I looked onto the road seeing nothing…..but a bird. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair; of course, he sees the bird and wants it.   
“Sammy no” I said  
He ignored me barking at the bird that was now flying away. He tried to chase the bird going to the other side of the balcony still barking  
“WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, and WOOF!” he barked at the bird  
“Sammy!” I said   
He continued as he saw more birds go by until I grabbed his big body and dragged him back into my apartment. I closed the balcony doors and he whined sitting by the door as the birds disappeared from his sight,   
“Sammy you know better” I said  
He whined laying down on the couch and putting his head in my lap. I remember when I got Sammy.   
It hand been a rainy day in Seattle (like always) and I had been walking down the street going to the store with my umbrella flying everywhere when I heard a low whine. It made me stop dead in my tracks on the sidewalk of the city thinking it might be a child. After hearing the whining again, I went that way and saw some white and fur. As I was about to walk away a truck went by and splashed a bunch of water on me ruining my outfit.   
I yelled ‘asshole!’ at the driver-feeling freezing in my now wet clothes and went over to where I heard the sound and found a little white and shivering puppy. I asked the owner of the store next to where the puppy was if the puppy was his and he told me he had never seen that dog before and to take it if I wanted. I picked up the dog and he cuddled up to my wet t-shirt.   
When I got home, I dried him off and she and I off sending a text to Lisa saying I would be a little late sent me an ‘ok’. After drying off the dog, I set him in the closet spot I knew I could find him and took a shower. As he was cuddled up on my couch sleeping, I knew he was not going anywhere. Now that is how I got my doggy….my Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Alice

Chapter 9  
Edward’s POV  
Alice was right, right at five’o clock she pulled into my driveway and knocked onto the door making me sigh looking at what she sent over earlier. I hate this outfit.   
KNOCK KNOCK  
I sighed stuffing my wallet in my pocket before opening the door to see Alice  
“You gonna let me in, it’s freezing out here” she said  
“Come in Alice” I said  
She walked in and shook her head spraying water all over the ground. She then looked me over; looking at my jeans and the shirt, she made me wear and everything else.   
“I got you something….you know just in case” she said  
“Alice….” I said  
“I know you probably won’t need it but….since you haven’t done anything since Tanya died, but it’s just in case,” she said pulling something out of her pocket  
She placed it in my hand, my little sister handing me a condom.   
“Alice!” I said  
“I know you haven’t had sex since Tanya died a while ago but it’s just in case ya know? Do you want another baby?” she asked putting her hands on her hips  
I ran my hand over my face, stuffing the condom in my pocket.   
“I just put Carter down and he had a bottle. He probably won’t wake up at all while I’m gone,” I said  
She rolled her eyes  
“Edward….go have fun, don’t worry about being back for Carter and don’t worry about him and what’s going on. Don’t drink and drive, if you are drunk get a motel room or something okay? Carter will be fine,” she said  
I sighed running a hand through my hair.   
“Fine, where am I going then madam?” I asked  
She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket  
“Go have fun” she said  
I sighed looking down at the location. Jeff’s Bar-Seattle, WA open 24 hours a day. 732 N. Reese St.  
I sighed again running another hand through my hair before going out to my car. Punching the address into my GPS I started to make my way to Seattle.   
~-2 ½ hours later-~  
With my fast driving, I had gotten to Seattle in record time making it there in about 2 ½ hours. When I got there I followed the directions finding the bar (what Alice thought) quickly. I parked my car in a 24 hour parking zone before walking up to the doors. It had been so long since I been in a bar. When I walked into the place, I immediately knew I needed a drink.   
“Jack Daniels pleases,” I said to the bartender  
He nodded his head going to get my drink I looked around the room staring at the people  
“Here you go dude,” the bartender said sliding the bottle to me  
I picked up the bottle taking a big gulp from it and the bartender laughed  
“Date stands you up somewhere?” he asked  
“No, my wife died 6 months ago” I said  
“Damn that must have been hard, I’ve never seen you before….you knew?” he asked  
“Forks, 4 hours away” I said gulping down more of my drink  
“4 hours for a drink?” he asked laughing at me  
“No 4 hours for some fun and single guy time” I said   
“Fun time eh? There are some girls over there,” he said pointing to the corner  
I looked his way-seeing blonde-haired person after blonde-haired person; they all reminded me of….no Edward not again!  
“I don’t like blondes” I said  
He rolled his eyes   
“I bet, I mean your hair color…..you must like brown haired girls right?” he asked  
Anything but blonde,   
“Sure sure” I said  
“Well the brunettes are over there,” he said pointing to another corner  
I looked over at them and I saw most of their faces but most of them didn’t interest me but one was familiar and she noticed me staring. She pushed up her breasts and started to walk over  
“Hey there” she said coming up so I could see her  
She’s exactly who I thought she was,  
“Lauren” I said  
Her eyes snapped from behind me to my eyes  
“Edward!” she squealed throwing her arms around me  
I gave her a hug and she soon sat in the seat next to me,   
“How’s life Edward? I haven’t seen you or Tanya since High School! Wait….where is she?” she asked confused  
“Damn guy…..good luck telling her that” the bartender said walking away  
“Edward?” she asked looking at me  
“Life is….unfair. Tanya….she’s um….” I said  
“Did you guys break up?” she asked  
“No, Tanya and I got married during college….” I said  
Her eyes lit up,   
“Why I was not invited?” she asked  
“We were all the way in New Hemisphere the only people we invited were family….” I said  
“Oh that sucks, so….” She said  
“Lauren….Tanya died 6 months ago” I said  
Her eyes widened  
“No….” she said  
“Yes” I said  
“How?” she asked  
“Childbirth” I said  
“But…but Tanya’s gave birth before” she said  
“I know….but something was up with Lacy when she gave birth to her….” I said  
“Tanya can’t be dead,” she said  
“She is…..our son Carter is at home with Alice,” I said  
“Carter? Does….does he looks like her?” she asked  
“He has her hair,” I said   
“Did you….did you ever move on?” she asked  
I shook my head  
“No…..my sister is pushing me to move on though,” I said  
“I….I can’t believe Tanya is dead” she said  
“I know Lauren….I couldn’t believe it either when the doctors told me” I said   
“Did alice make you come here to?” she asked  
I laughed at her  
“You know my sister huh?” I asked  
She laughed throwing her head back, and then looked at me.   
“Alice is predictable Edward, she always has been,” she said   
I laughed at her, probably the first time I have laughed in so long.   
“Ya I guess she is, people keep telling me that they think Tanya wants me to move on….but I just can’t” I said  
“It must be hard to move on from someone you’ve been with since freshman year of high school,” she said  
“Ya just a bit” I said   
“I’m sorry….I keep bringing it up….it…..it must be horrible to hear” she said  
“It was….but after a little while it’s not too hard anymore,” I said  
“I’m sorry again Edward” she said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Lauren

Chapter 10  
Bella’s POV  
~-the next day-~  
I woke up the next day sleeping on the couch with Sammy on the floor beneath me sleeping also. I pulled out my phone and turned on the screen seeing I had 6 text messages. I slid the screen on and noticed some of them were from Lauren….well 3 of them.   
Bella! Tomorrow night I want you at my house….10 am sharp girl!- L  
Lauren and I had never been friends in high school but for some odd reason when college came around we turned into best friends. Before I looked at the other texts I looked to see it was 9:00 am and I had an hour to get ready. I sent her a quick message back before I got off the couch.  
Why? Even though I’ll be there in 20, why do I need to be there?-B  
After sending the text I made my way for he bathroom where I did the normal and then walked towards my closet where I pulled out a cut outfit and my phone buzzed in my pocket as I was about to go take a shower. i picked my phone out of my pocket sliding the screen to see the text  
Getting as many people from class together…..and I want you to meet someone officially ;)-L  
Oh crap. She wants to get the class together again? I walked the other way gtoing back to my closet grabbing some new clothes and texting Jennifer for her to come help me. 3 minutes later I heard a frantic knock on the door  
“Bella?” Jennifer asked  
“Coming!” I said   
I walked down the hall to see Sammy sitting at the door waiting for me to open it so he can see Jennifer. Opening the door I slid Sammy back and Jennifer put her hands on my shoulders  
“Whats wrong?” she asked  
“Lauren is getting the class together, I need something to wear!” I said  
She laughed at me shutting the door behind her as she walked in  
“Go get in the shower Bella….ill pick something out okay?” she said  
“Thank you Jenn” I said  
“Anything for you Bella….but wait….how fancy is this meeting?” she asked  
“Well Lauren said she has someone for me to meet officially so…” I said   
She grinned at me and walked off to my closet where she dug through my stuff and I went into the bathroom. I slipped off my clothes getting into the shower and running the nice hot water down my body. After about 15 minutes in the shower I got out of the shower taking the towel and drying off my body and then grabbing my robe and putting it on. I went into the living room still in my robe not seeing Jenn  
“Jennifer?” I called out  
“Closet!” she yelled  
I walked towards my closet and opened the door to see her sitting there with a billion clothes around her. I sat on the couch across from her as she frowned.   
“Okay I think I have it” she said  
She pulled out some black skinny jeans, a nice dark blue top and a white jacket. She pulled out a blue bra and some blue underwear before going to my closet for some shoes   
I grabbed the underwear slipping them on and yelled to Jennifer  
“Don’t come in Jenn! I’m getting ready!” I yelled  
“Okay!” she yelled back  
After slipping on my underwear I slipped my robe off slipping on the strapless bra and hooking it In the back before grabbing my skinny jeans. I slipped them on feeling how tight they were on the bottom of my legs but they felt like they were going to slip off of my butt so I grabbed my belt from the rack slipping it on. After having my skinny jeans on I slipped on the shirt feeling how nice it was on my body and smiled grabbing my white jacket.   
“You can come out now Jennifer!” I yelled  
She walked out with some of my shoes in her hands  
“These will look good with that outfit….” She said  
She had some of my flats, they were blue and had a little white bow on the top of them….they went perfectly with this outfit (Thank you EsmePlatt95 =)  
I slipped on the shoes and smiled at my outfit  
“Thank you Jennifer” I said  
“Anything for you Bella….and if you want to impress this guy….well then….I picked the right thing.” She said  
About 15 minutes after Jennier applied a bunch of mak-up o my face, I giggled and looked at my watch 9:45….I have 15 minutes to get to Lauren’s  
“Watch Sammy for me ‘kay? I have to be there in 15 minutes” I said  
“I got him….go have fun” she said   
“Oh I will” I said rushing out of the room  
I grabbed my keys off the counter gave Sammy a kiss on the head and ran out the door and down the steps frantically. Even though Lauren’s place is only 5 minutes away I always overreact. When I got outside I slipped into my car putting the key into the ignition and shot out of the parking lot towards the road. Once I got on the road I increased my speed a little and when I got on the high way (where the apartment building is located next to) I shot off increasing my speed to 74.  
Once I hit Lauren’s road I took a deep breath before parking my car across from her house seeing a gew cars in the driveway and a couple more up the road probably coming here. I took a deep breath getting out of my car and grabbing my purse. I shoved my keys into my purse and brought out the mirror looking at myself checking my make-up and making sure none of it had smudged. My phone buzzed and I picked it up seeing a text from Lauren…it made me roll my eyes  
You coming? I’m waiting girlie! He wont wait forever ;)- L  
I rolled my eyes at her and sent her a text  
Right outside-B  
I knew she got the text when I saw her face at the window and the door slamming open. Walking up to the street she looked both ways before crossing and taking my arm when she got over here  
“What are you doing out here? No reason to be nervous Bella….Tanya isn’t here” she said  
I rolled my eyes, Tanya Reed….total bitch.   
“I’ve heard that before Lauren” I said  
“….Just trust me Bella….Tanya is not here….” she said  
Well….thats one less bitch to have to deal with then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	11. Memories

Chapter 11  
Bella’s POV  
Lauren dragged me into her house and I saw a few people I knew from high school but I doubt they knew who I was.   
“Lauren! Who’s this?’” Anna said coming up with a beer in her hand  
“It’s Bella! You remember her right?” she asked  
Her eyes widened   
“Swan?” she asked  
“Do you know of any other Bella’s in our class?” Lauren asked  
“No but….she doesn’t look like Bella” she said trying to whisper the last part  
“I can still hear you know!” I snapped at her   
She looked at me shocked  
“You’re talking?” she asked  
I glared at her….does she know how much I have changed since high school? The only thing I still have is being quite shy talking to others  
“Anna be nice….people change” Lauren said  
I don’t think that….bitch knows how to be nice to somebody. Anna has obviously not changed. I felt someone tap my shoulder a minute later and I swung around ready to protect myself but the sight shocked me.   
“Hi Bella” she said  
“Angela!” I said   
She grinned and pulled me into a hug which I obviously returned  
“Oh my god Angela it’s so good to see you” I said  
“I’ve missed you Bella” she said  
“I’ve missed you to Angela….wait don’t you live in LA with Mark?” I asked confused on how she was here  
She rolled her eyes  
“I divorced Mark a year ago….he was cheating on me” she said  
“That asshole!” I said   
“I know and you know who it was?” she asked  
“Who?” I asked  
“His assistant” she said   
“Did he sleep with her?” I asked  
“Yes and it makes me disgusted until today….i’m trying to find a place in Seattle” she said  
“Where are you staying right now?” I asked  
“A hotel” she said  
I rolled my eyes  
“Angela my parents bought me an apartment and its really big…..would you like to stay with me?” I asked  
Her eyes lit up  
“Really Bella?” she asked  
‘Well you….you are or were my best friend through high school and you don’t have a place to stay….” I said  
“You really are nice Bella….but I have to warn you first” she said  
“What?” I asked  
“I have a 1 ½ year old son” she said  
“He cheated on you when you had a son together?” I asked  
“He was bored of me…..i was nursing Sam while he wanted sex….i told him now and that I had to feed Sam….he got bored of me” she said  
“Did Sam know much of him?” I asked  
“Not much, I mean he was just a baby he wouldn’t remember any of that” she said  
“Well isn’t a 1 ½ year old still a baby? I mean there only 18 months old” I said  
“I guess so” she said   
“I’m sorry Angela….that must have been hard for you” I said   
“It was and fighting for Sam was even harder…..Mark decided to give me full custody of Sam and wants nothing to do with him” she said   
“Geez that must suck even worse then the whole divorce…..i mean why the fuck did he get you pregnant then?” I asked  
“I wanted a baby….Mark did but didn’t at the same time. He told me that he wouldn’t get his…..mommy and daddy time when the baby was born….hence him cheating on me” she said   
I nodded and then looked around the room seeing Lauren talking with someone I knew well. She looked at me excusing herself and walking over  
“Hi Angela! I didn’t think you would make it” Lauren said   
“Ya….well I did….i was kind of surprised you contacted me….” Angela said  
Who knew the popular girl would become friends with two loners? I mean….you don’t ever see that actually happen.   
“I remember you got married! Where is he? I wouldn’t of minded if he came!....Mark right?” Lauren asked  
“Ya I did get married….he cheated on me so we’re kind of divorced now” Angela said  
Her eyes dropped and her excitement vanished  
“Really?” she asked  
“Ya….um with his assistant” Angela said  
“Did you guys have any kids after 3 years of marriage?” she asked  
“One, Sam….he’s a year and a half old” Angela said  
“I’m not trying to be mean but how long have you two been…..divorced?” Lauren asked  
“About a year” Angela said  
She then looked to me  
“Oh and Bella…..I have that someone for you to meet” she said grinning at me  
“Oh? And who is this special someone?” I asked  
“Oh you know Bella” she said grinning a lot at me  
“Ya?” I asked  
She nodded and I looked to Angela  
“Good luck” she mouthed to me  
I gave her a thumbs up before I walked away with Lauren  
“You remember Josh?” she asked(A/N- who thought it was Edward?)  
“No” I said   
“Josh Andrews? Brown hair and hazel eyes? Geeky Josh but my friend Josh?” she asked  
I shook my head….he didn’t ring a bell. I don’t know why he would….i don’t remember a Josh Andrews in our class.   
“Well somehow he remembers you…and he wants to meet you” she said   
“Oh” I said  
I have not moved on since Jake died in the car accident about a year ago or so. It feels so bad thinking of moving on from Jacob. Moving on from Jacob seems like a crazy thing for me to do because I sstill think of myself as his girlfriend even though he’s been gone more than a year. When we got to where Lauren’s friends from high school where she dragged me to see this “Josh” person.   
“Josh” she said tapping someones shoulder  
He turned to face her and the memories flashed back at me  
Flashback  
I walked down the junior hallway keeping my head low watching my feet  
“Bbbbeeeellllaaaa” I heard someone call out my name from behind me  
I turned around seeing a very drunk and high Josh.   
“Josh” I said turning around and walking away from him  
I stumbled behind me grabbing my arm but I jerked away from him going my own way.   
“Bbbbeeeellllaaaa” he stuttered behind me  
I walked a little faster but he kept following me and when he ddi catch up with me he threw me onto a locker and my head slammed on it making me feel like I had a concussion.   
“Don’t ignore me bitch” he slurred  
“Josh!” I said  
“Come on baby let’s play” he slurred  
“Josh no!” I said trying to push him off of me  
“Come on baby” he slurred going for the waist of my pants  
“Josh I said no!” I said  
“Please baby” he said tugging at my waist band of my pants again  
“Josh no!” I said  
He wanted to kiss me….he was about to kiss me until someone shoved him off of me and I took a deep breath really glad that person took him off of me. When I looked up from picking up my books I saw one of the more popular jocks and I instantly put my head down walking away but he caught up with me.   
“Are you okay?” he asked  
“I’m fine” I said forcing his hand off of my shoulder  
He walked to his class and I made my way to history.   
End of flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Accident

Chapter 12  
Bella’s POV  
“Nice to meet you Bella” Josh said holding out his hand  
He probably did not remember anything of that day when he tried to rape me….  
“Get away from me” I said in a harsh voice  
“Bella! Why are you being mean to Josh? He’s a nice guy,” Lauren said confused at why I was being so harsh with him.  
I glared at Josh and he looked as confused as Lauren did,   
“You don’t remember? Oh maybe because you were drunker then fuck….” I said walking away  
Lauren followed me out of the house as I grabbed my bag  
“Bella, what was that?” she asked putting her hand on my shoulder  
“That….thing or guy as you call him tried to rape me sophomore year drunker then fuck” I said  
“What…..I don’t believe you!” she said  
“Of course you don’t I was just nothing in sophomore year nothing but a loner but if I got raped so what you wouldn’t have cared…..I was nothing remember? Go back to your real friends” I said trying to unlock my car   
“Bella….Tanya was my only real friend! Do you really think I ever liked Jessica or Anna or any of those other popular girls?” she said  
“To bad….go back to Tanya then Lauren” I said  
“I can’t,” she said  
“Did she give up on you to Lauren?” I asked  
“She’s dead,” Lauren said   
I rolled my eyes….lies.   
“Whatever you say Lauren….I’m leaving. Tell Angela to call me,” I said  
“Bella!” she said as I got into my car   
I put the hood up in my car and put the key into the ignition and starting the car before shooting off. 5 minutes later, I got a text  
I am sorry Bella…..I swear I did not know about Josh almost….that. Please forgive me = (- L  
I rolled my eyes at her text; yes, of course she did not know….I was a nobody during high school. A few minutes later a I was trying to send a text to Angela and focusing on the road I felt like I hit something and when I looked up I noticed I hit the back of a jeep and my car was damaged and the jeep was not.   
“Fuck!” I screamed punching my hands on the steering wheel  
The driver must have heard me because he got out of his truck and looked at the front of my car scrunching his face up  
“You need some help?” he asked  
“Probably” I said turning on my four ways and pulling into the driveway. Edward soon followed with his jeep. My car barely got to the parking lot how will I get home.  
I sent Angela I quick text making sure to tell her what happened so she doesn’t fret,   
In car accident, totaled the front of my car a few miles from Lauren’s. - B  
When I looked up from my phone, I saw someone I have not seen since high school sophomore year. Edward Masen. When my phone buzzed, I instantly looked at it  
Bella please! If I help you at the accident, will you forgive me? - L  
Then after that, I got a text from Angela  
Be right there! - A  
When I looked up again I knew I was right when I saw a person staring at the front of my car.  
“Hey Bella?” he asked   
I looked up from my phone again and he smiled   
“What were you doing running into my car?” he asked  
“Texting” I said  
“Oh” he said  
Before I knew it, Angela’s car was skidding next to mine and her four ways were on  
“Holy fucking shit Bella! Your mom and dad are going to fucking kill you! Some little girl is going to be scared of you too,” Angela, said eyeing the car  
Then she looks up and her eyes widened  
“Edward Masen” she said  
“Angela” he said  
I was out of my car flipping off the person who was staring at me…..get over it dude! Before I forgot, I called my parents ignoring Edward Masen and Angela. It rang 3 times before I got an answer  
“Hello?” Lacy asked  
“Hi sissy! It’s Bella,” I said  
“Bella….do you need mommy?” she asked  
“Yes baby I do need Mom, could you hand her the phone please?” I asked  
“Okay!” she said   
I knew it was transitioned when I heard feet and the sound of my mother’s voice  
“Bella?” she asked  
“Mom I need help” I said  
“Oh baby! What did you do now?” she asked  
“Itotaledmycar” I said in all one breath  
“You didn’t total your car!” Edward said  
“Shut up!” I said   
“Honey who are you talking to?” Mom asked   
“Somebody….Mom I kind of had an accident” I said  
“I told you something like this would happen! Carlisle Bella was in an accident,” she said yelling the last part to dad but all I heard was a ‘what?’  
“It’s nothing bad Mom I just don’t have a car now,” I said  
“Nothing bad? That car last 11 years Bella!” Mom said   
After explaining everything to my mom, she insisted she, dad, and lacy all come up to see me in Seattle even when I said I was fine. I hung up on her after she explained for the millionth time how they were coming up to see me.   
“What am I going to do now?” I asked myself  
I felt his hand on my shoulder and it brought up that memory of Josh again and I hated it but his touch had sent a spark through my body that made me jump a little (their little connection ;)  
“Take your arm off of me,” I said  
“Bella this thing isn’t drivable,” he said  
“No shit Edward I kind of know that” I said   
He laughed  
“So why were you texting and driving at the same time?” he asked hand still on my shoulder  
“Take your filthy hand off of shoulder,” I said  
He took his hand off my shoulder and the spark I felt disappeared with it. It made me frown at the sight of my car and I pouted….god what is wrong with me today? Before I could scream, I took a chunk of my hair and pulled on it feeling the pain it came with. I do not know how many times I have done that to keep my anger in check.   
Could life get any worse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. Jennifer

Chapter 13  
Bella’s POV *Part 1*   
I huffed as I slumped down in the seat of Angela’s car after giving her directions to my apartment. I had left my baby taking all of my things out of it in the parking lot and I hate leaving it there. When we got to my apartment, I instantly grabbed my cell phone calling Jenn  
“Hello?” she asked  
“Hey Jen its Bella” I said  
“Hey Bella! Do you need me to bring Sammy down?” she asked   
I looked over at Angela to see her on her phone talking to Sam’s babysitter  
“Ya bring him up” I said  
“Give me a few minutes okay?” she asked  
“Okay” I said hanging up the phone  
When I noticed Angela again she was no longer on the phone but was looking around my apartment, it made me laugh  
“It’s nice isn’t it?” I asked  
“Nice? I think this place is fabulous!” she said  
I laughed at her  
“My parents got it for me when I started to go to school here in Seattle,” I said  
“Are you still going to school?” she asked  
“Um….kind of” I said blushing a little bit  
The knock on the door interrupted our little conversation and I walked over opening the door as Sammy ran in. Angela screamed jumping on the couch  
“You have company?” Jen asked  
“Angela gets down from the couch! Sammy won’t kill you,” I said rolling my eyes at her   
“WOOF WOOF WOOF WOOF!” he barked violently  
Angela was still screaming jumping on the couch trying to stay away from Sammy, it made me roll my eyes again….Sammy would never hurt her. Even though she did not know that  
“Um…Bella who’s this?” Jen asked  
“Jennifer this is my friend Angela from high school Angela this is my upstairs neighbor Jennifer,” I said   
Jennifer held out her hand Angela to shake and Angela shook it getting off the couch ignoring Sammy as he barked at her violently.   
“You watch….the dog?” Angela asked   
“Yes I watch Sammy,” Jen said   
“Sammy?” Angela asked  
“Yes Sammy” I said  
“That’s Sam’s name…..I mean I call him that a lot…..what happens when he comes here?” Angela asked  
“Come here?” Jen asked  
“Angela is staying with me until she finds her own place,” I said  
“Why?” Jen asked  
“I got divorced a year ago and I moved to LA a few weeks ago my son Sam and I have been staying in a hotel and Bella offered for me to stay with her since she had the room,” Angela said  
“Oh” Jen said   
“Jen….” I said  
“Oh I won’t stay long Jennifer…..just until I find an apartment,” Angela said   
“Oh….” She said  
“It won’t be long….maybe a week or two.” Angela said   
“No it’s okay….I just wondered” Jen said  
“Jen we will do things together….Angela won’t change that,” I said   
“That’s what you said when you hired Lisa” she said  
“Jen….” I said  
“Don’t worry about it Bella, call me if I can watch Sammy” she said walking out of the door  
I groaned sliding my hand over my face and Angela frowned  
“How long have you two been friends?” she asked  
“Since I moved here,” I said   
“When was that?” she asked  
“9 years ago” I said  
Her eyes widened  
“You’ve been living here 9 years?” she asked  
“Yes” I said  
“Wow….” She said  
“I know I’ve been here forever right?” I said  
“You’ve been here a while….doesn’t it get boring living in the same place so long though?” she asked  
I shrugged and bent down to pet Sammy  
“It doesn’t get that boring, when you have really nice neighbors it helps,” I said   
“Oh really? How many neighbors do you even have?” she asked   
“A few, Jennifer is right upstairs…..she’s been here for a while now. 14 years now. Ms. Neal is next door she moved here when her husband died from a heart attack at 35…..young right? Mr. Jenks is across from me, he’s lived here his whole life and is about 75. Ms. Williamson is right next to Mr. Jenks, she’s a young girl at the age of 18 she moved here about 6 months ago while she goes to the university” I said   
“Are you friends with all of them?” Angela asked  
“Oh ya, when Jennifer is busy I get Mr. Jenks or Ms. Neal to watch him and when they’re not free and Amber is I’ll see if she can watch him” I said   
“Is Amber Ms. Williamson?” she asked  
“Yes she is,” I said   
I remember when she moved in…  
Flashback  
I was eating some cereal still sitting in my pajamas and reading the paper when I heard some boxes being thrown onto the ground and someone grunting dragging the boxes. I slipped on my flip flops and grabbed a coat before walking silently out the door. I saw a girl black hair and blue eyes trying to move some boxes, she couldn’t be older then 18.   
“Um….miss?” I asked  
Her eyes snapped to mine  
“Do you need some help?” I asked  
Her eyes lit up  
“Can you lift heavy things?” she asked  
“Yes” I said  
Having to take weightlifting freshman and senior year had its advantages.   
“Thank god….I’m Amber Williamson by the way” she said holding out her hand  
I shook her hand  
“Bella Cullen…..how old are you amber?” I asked  
“18, I moved here from the other side of the US” she said  
“Ya where did you come from?” I asked  
“Michigan” she said  
My eyes widened, she has came all the way from Michigan?  
“Did you get a scholarship to the university?” I asked  
She laughed  
“No I didn’t, I’ve just wanted to come to this school ever since I was little. I had everything planned out from when I was 8 for coming to this school” she said  
“Isnt it a bit far from home?” I asked  
“Ya but I have some family up this way, my aunt and uncle live about 4 hours away so….” She said  
“In Forks?” I asked  
“Ya I think so…..are you from there?” she asked  
“I am, I’m Doctor Cullen’s daughter” I said   
“My aunt did mention a doctor Cullen whenever I called her but I never knew he and his wife had kids” she said   
“I’m an only child” I said   
Well if you don’t count Lacy since she wasn’t there when I was growing up   
“Oh….” She said  
“I do have a adopted sister though….my parents just couldn’t conceive” I said  
“Oh…not being able to have children sucks….” She said  
“Can you not…?” I asked  
She shook her head  
“Nope I can’t,” she said   
Wow…..how much this girl confesses to me for some odd reason….and I trust her.   
“Okay now back to helping you” I said   
She broke out a smile  
“Thank you again Bella” she said   
“Your welcome” I said


	14. Cheating Father

Chapter 14  
Stephenie Meyer Own Twilight, all I own is the plot.  
Beta by: Jan319  
Edward’s POV  
Running into Bella Cullen…. Just her literally in person running into my car; it's such a shock and such a pleasant meeting again even if was by my car. The only time I had talked to her was during high school was when Josh Andrews almost raped her by the lockers when he was drunk and high as fuck. I had asked her if she was okay and she said ‘I’m fine’ and walked off like nothing happen. I never spoke to her again after that.   
She had always been shy and she barely ever talked to anybody unless spoken too, So I never officially got the real chance to meet her. She amazed me this afternoon after she hit my car by texting. She had changed a lot. Her hair was longer , her brown eyes matching her hair seemed even lighter or darker than they were before, her…..breasts were bigger than they were in high school, and her ass…..geez…..she had a nice ass. I like it, A lot.   
I shudder every time I think about Bella Cullen. I know her parents, her parents and my parents are like the best of friends so it weird. Since our parents were so close, growing up we saw each other….a lot. Whenever I was there, she was not and whenever I was not there, she was always there. It was a weird thing with our parents because of their high hope that Bella and I would end up together but instead I got with Tanya; I didn’t show up much after that. 

Then after high school I never saw her again, she moved to Seattle a week after graduation with her early check in and full ride scholarship to Seattle’s big university and then Tanya and I moved shortly after. I remember when growing up Bella would sit in the corner of the room ignoring everyone reading a book while I hung out with my siblings. I had always wondered why she would nothing beside reading? Guess some people are different. 

It is somewhat hard to admit but between the ages of 6 to 13 I was kind of fascinated by her she made me want to know all about the books she liked and reads every time I saw her. My dreams soon disappeared when Tanya moved into town, she then fascinated me instead of Bella, and whenever I was around she was not. I rarely ever saw Bella again until High School. 

I remember when Bella and I were younger how our parents talked about us ending up together and I would scrunch up my nose at the thought of ending up with Bella. Thinking of ending up with her 20 years later seems like a good idea NOW. Beside that little thought, when I got home I pulled into the long driveway seeing Alice and Dad’s car in the driveway. It made me panic since my dad has a medical degree. 

After parking my car, I slowly and quickly walked into my house hearing my son, Carter is crying his little heart out. I Walks into the living room, seeing a dead tired Alice and my father rocking my baby boy, Carter.

“Hello” I say, throughout the house.

“Edward!” Alice chirped throwing her arms around me weakly.

“Hey Alice,” I say, hugging her small waist. 

I looked at my son as he wailed very loudly.

“What’s wrong?” I asked

“He won’t stop crying” Dad said 

I nodded and picked him up out of my father’s hands and sat on the couch cuddling him and his cries slowly died down. 

“See all he wanted was daddy” I say, cooing to my boy.

His whimpers stopped as soon as he was in my arms again. 

“You have to cuddle him every once in a while or let him hear my voice…..he doesn’t like being left anyone beside me, his daddy,” I say.  
.  
Alice sighs, running a hand over her face.

She seems tired.

“A couple hours after you left, he began wailing…. he kept on for a while until he fell asleep, Edward,” she say

“Why didn’t you call Mom? She knows what to do,” I said

“I….I thought he was sick or something so I instantly called Dad. There was nothing wrong with him though. I was too tired to call Mom, I am sorry, big brother.” she cries. 

“How do you think I feel?” I ask,

“I know one thing….I’m never having kids! I’m leaving,” she said yawning as she grabbed her jacket.

She went out the door slamming it shut and waking Carter in my arm.

“Shh, Carter, you’re okay, daddy’s here, baby boy.” I coo, rubbing down his back to calm him down.

“I know what you mean! With him missing you….” Dad said.

“Yeah?” I asked.

“You did the same thing when you were his age, when I would be gone 2 or 3 days at the most. When something really bad happen at the hospital or when you trip you would wail until you heard my voice. After a little while, we’d set up a video chat so you wouldn’t cry as much; it worked.” He said

“Business trips as a doctor?” I ask, raising my eyebrow at him.

“Do you know how long it's has been since I has been called out to go to New York for more training or seeing a doctor with more knowledge to better myself?,he asked.

“Yes” I said 

It only happened a billion times when “she” was pregnant with Carter.

“Well what I did was I went to them instead of the opposite; I went to teach them new things there and a doctor taught me much more than I could ever know,” he said 

“Dad, don’t lie to me…..were you cheating on Mom?” I asked, out of the blue.

“Edward, you know I wouldn’t ever do that!” Dad said

“Dad, don’t lie to me….if you were seeing someone tell me I won’t tell Mom,” I pleaded.

“Edward….” He say, not looking at me.

“Dad, just tells me,” I ask, once more.

“Yes” he said (A/N- cheating asshole!)

“Who was she? Are you still seeing her?” I asked,wanting to be sure.

“Her name was Michelle…Michelle Adams….I had been seeing her ever since your mother and I began our marriage back in the 80’s….” he said 

“Dad!” I say.

“I’m not seeing her now… I promise,” he said

“So how many half siblings do I have?” I asked

“Two” he answers my question.

Two halves sibling, two children my father made by cheating on my mother!

“How…..old are they?” I asked, wanting to know.

“26 and 19” he says, looking at the ground.

“Fuck Dad! Nineteen! Are you fucking serious?” I asked

“I….” he couldn’t speak.

“They’re 8 years younger than me; you were seeing her when I was fucking 8 years old?,” I ask, furious.

“I’m sorry,” he said 

I scoffed.

“You better be,” I say. 

“I…. I didn’t want to cheat on your mother….. I just….” He said 

“Forget it Dad, go home….now,” I clench my fist together to keep from punching him.

“I’m sorry, again,Edward; I never meant to hurt you.” he said grabbing his coat, leaving my house.

I wanted to scream but I still had Carter in my arms so I stood up and went into his room setting him into his crib. Kissing his head, I walked out of the room, turning the light off and shutting the door a little bit but made sure, I had grabbed the baby monitor before I left his nursery. I walked outside for a minute I screamed letting it all out. All I know is…. My dad is a fucking asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Jacob

Chapter 15  
Bella’s POV  
A couple hours later, I heard a fierce knock on my door and I sighed. Opening the door my mother rushed in taking me into her arms and inspecting me for any damages  
“Bella are you okay? No injuries right?” Mom asked frantically  
“Mom I’m fine, no injuries….my car is just now not drivable,” I said   
I heard Lacy’s footsteps and felt her attack my left leg hugging my leg,   
“Lace….” I said   
“Sissy is you okay?” she asked  
“I’m fine Lace, no injuries,” I said bending down to hug her  
“You sure sissy?” she asked  
“I’m sure Lace….” I said   
She let go of my leg and looked around the apartment  
“Where’s Dad?” I asked  
“Downstairs, we wanted to take you out” Mom said  
I looked over to Angela to see her texting away on her phone  
“Mom you remember Angela right?” I asked  
Her eyes went to where she was, Angela’s eyes snapped up, and she grinned seeing my mother  
“Hello Mrs. Cullen” she said  
“It’s Esme to you Angela….you know that” Mom said   
“It’s nice to see you again Esme,” she said   
Then she saw Lacy and her eyes widened  
“Now who’s this little girl?” she asked  
“That is Lacy…..we adopted her when Bella was 17” Mom sad   
“Oh….I was around then I should have known” Angela said   
“We didn’t make it a big fuss when we adopted Lacy….we adopted her when she was a baby” Mom said   
“Did you adopt her right from Forks?” Angela asked  
“Yes” I said   
“My mommy and daddy didn’t want me but my new mommy and daddy told me it was for the best,” Lacy said   
“Oh…..so Bella how have your relationships been?” Angela asked suddenly  
“Well….my boyfriend died in a car accident about a year ago….” I said  
“Your boyfriend? What was his name? Maybe I knew him….” She said   
“Jacob…..” I said   
Her eyes widened  
“Jacob Williams from high school?” she asked  
“Yes” I said   
“Bella…..you do know what he was in jail for right?” she asked  
“Tell me Angela,” Mom said   
“It’d be best if Lacy….goes downstairs” Angela said  
Lacy pouted but gave Mom a quick hug and made her way downstairs to see Dad.   
“Close the door” Angela said   
Mom walked in a little further and shut the door  
“Okay….you may want to sit down” Angela said  
“Angela….” I said   
“Can you just do it please?” she asked quietly  
Sitting on the couch my mother sat right next to me and Angela in front of us  
“Bella do you remember when Edward Cullen was running track and Lauren called him over to her?” she asked  
I rolled my eye, how could I forget?  
“Yes” I said   
“And do you remember when he ran off the field like lightning?” she asked  
“Yes” I said   
“Well what happened was…..well do you remember when Tanya bolted for the bathroom crying her eyes out? And then bolted to the janitors closet?” she asked  
“Angela what are you getting at….” Mom said   
“Jacob was in prison for rape,” she said   
My eyes widened and my head went light headed and I felt like I was going to pass out  
“What?” Mom asked  
“He raped Tanya in an empty classroom….she protested but he did it anyways…..that’s why Edward ran off the field and Tanya ran crying to the janitors closet” Angela said   
“That can’t be true….Jacob was a good man! If he raped somebody he would be in jail for life….he wouldn’t have got out….” I said   
“I don’t know how he got out….it was probably his father….obviously” Angela said   
“His father?” I asked  
“Billy Williams” she said   
“Billy Williams? I know him” Mom said   
I snorted  
“Well obviously if I dated Jake” I said   
“No not for that, I knew Billy from high school….” Mom said  
“You didn’t go to Forks though….” I said  
“I know I didn’t I went to a school in Ohio…..Billy always liked me when I was younger and he followed me to Forks and then moved to La Push when he met Sarah…..” she said   
“He liked you? Ew” I said scrunching up my nose  
“He did but he soon got over me….when he moved to Forks and I figured out about Jacob….i tried to keep you away from him. 2 years ago when you came and told me you were in a relationship with Jacob…..i wanted to kill that man” Mom said   
“Jacob was always an asshole during high school……” Angela said   
“He was actually….i thought he had changed when we got together but nothing did….he was the same asshole from high school” I said  
“Did he ever harm you?” Angela asked  
“Yes” I said   
Only a billion times…..  
Flashback  
I sat on the couch pulling out my headphones and opening my book when someone knocked on the door. Frowning I ripped the headphone out of my ear and set my book on the couch next to my IPod and went to the door. Looking through the peep hole I saw my boyfriend and grinned. I flung the door open and looked him over….he was drunk.   
“Jake what are you doing here?” I asked  
“I wanted to see you baby” he slurred sipping his drink  
A regular beer.   
“Jake you shouldn’t be here” I said  
“I want to baby” he slurred again  
He tripped a little bit as he walked into my apartment   
“Jake you need to go home” I said  
“I want you baby….so so much” he said trying to kiss me  
I kissed him back at first but when he went for my clothes I pushed him off  
“Jake no” I said   
“Yes baby” he slurred again trying to remove my shirt  
I slapped his hands away from my shirt and his face turned into anger as he slapped me across the face. It hurt like shit and I felt like I was going to cry  
“Jake what the hell?” I said   
“Listen to me baby, I want you Bella. I want your body….i want sex baby” he slurred  
“Jake I don’t want you” I said   
He slapped me again and I cried out in pain holding my cheek  
“You will listen to me” he slurred  
“Jake….Jake don’t….please Jake this isn’t you” I said   
“But it isss me babby” he slurred making the words longer then they were supposed to be.   
“Jake….please don’t” I said   
End of flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	16. Blind Date

Chapter 16  
Edward’s POV

~-a few days later-~

I pull up to my brother’s apartment in Seattle and sigh. I unbuckle my seat belt and get out of my car. 

Apparently, he's working with Mom and Alice, getting me to move on from her. He told me he wanted to set me up with his girlfriend’s, best friends- sisters, friend neighbor. I say "what’ at least four times in my head. What the fuck? Okay it is his girlfriend’s best friend; give it a chance, right?

I sigh and I run my hand over my face and look into the backseat of the car, seeing my son's empty car seat. 

I had drop off Carter to my parents house; it seem harder than what i expected. I felt like I am abandoning him! He held onto my shirt with his little baby hands, not wanting me to go. When I did hand him off to my mother he started to cry loudly and kick his legs trying to reach for me; it broke my heart.

When I so badly wanted to take him out of my mother’s arms she slapped my hand away and told me to go meet this girl. As I walked to my car, his wails got a bit louder and I knew it was not because he was hungry or needed a change, it was because he wanted daddy. 

As I drove out of Forks and towards Seattle, I wanted to –so so many times- go back to my mother’s house and take Carter home and forget about coming in total.

I didn't get a call from my mom about Carter so I am somewhat happy about that. Now at Emmett’s apartment, I am somewhat not ready to meet this girl but I went up anyways. 

After going up six flights of stairs and getting to Emmett’s door, I thought nothing bad could happen until Emmett swung open the door.

“You came,” he says, shock.  
“Did I have a choice? Our mother stole my son,” I reply rolling my eyes  
He laughs.

“Sounds like Mom, come on in I want you to meet her,” he says.

“Emmett wait…..I have to tell you something,” I say.

“You didn’t find someone already did you?” he asks, unsure.

I shook my head.

“Well good, now tell me what you need to say” he says.

“Close the door," I say.

He closed the door and look at me concern.

“Edward….you’re not sick or anything that will kill you right?” he says.

“No I’m not sick….It's about Dad” I say.

“What about him? I haven’t heard from him in a while….” He says.

“Do you remember when Dad had all those business trips when we were growing up?” I ask.

“Ya…..” he replies.

I am surprised he remembers.

“He would always return a week later and he would leave again a month later,” He says

“Ya he did…..he told me something the other night….” I say.

“Edward….” he yells.

“Emmett….Dad was cheating on Mom,” I told him.

His eyes widened.

“No” he says.  
“Yes….her name was Michelle…..Michelle Adams. She lived in New York….” I say.

“How long? Does Mom know? How many half siblings do we have?” he asks.

“He was with her 30 years….and no Mom doesn’t know. 2 daughters, one is 26 and the other 19….” I say.

“30 FUCKING YEARS?” he asks, more like yelling.

“30 years” I nod my head.

“2 daughters? Holy Fuck Edward…..god tell me you’re joking,” he pleads.

“I’m not joking Em…..” I reply  
I wish I was…  
“Fucking asshole,” he said

“Em…..” I warn.

“I mean 30 fucking years he cheated on Mom! And she knows absolutely nothing?” he asks.  
“She knows NOTHING,” I said  
“You didn’t tell her? What the fuck Edward? Shouldn’t Mom know her husband has been cheating on her their whole fucking marriage?” he asks.

“I don’t know Em….I just can’t get the guts to tell her. Dad was out when I drop off Carter….I was tempted to tell her but then I couldn't just say it. I can’t just fucking blurt it out Em….” I say, with my hand pulling at my hair.

“Yes you can Edward….just say it to her. Say ‘Mom, dad has been cheating on you for 30 years’ that’s all!,” he says  
“And how much do you wanna bet she wouldn’t believe me?” I asks

“I know she won't believe you. Want to take a bet and see how it go when dad lies to her face." Emmett replys.

“It’s stupid….Dad is stupid” I say

“I know I mean….when he had the 26 year old Mom probably just found out she was pregnant with me….” He says counting the math in his head.

“It makes me wonder if Michelle knew….” I wonder.

“I doubt it; I mean if he had 2 kids with her and she willingly let him in their lives she probably knew nothing of Mom….” He says

“Ya I bet….I bet ya she thought the same thing of Dad with his ‘business trips’ or cheating on them or such…” I say, laughing.

“Is he still cheating on Mom?” Em asks.

“I….I don’t know….I bet he is though because he’s a cheating bastard” I reply

“Okay Edward I think we’re getting a little far….” Em says.

“I don’t think so Em,” I say

“I mean….Dad cheated on Mom forever….but all it has to do with us is that we are his kids and we have 2 half siblings that we don’t know anything of….” He says

“Emmett how would you feel in Rose cheated on you after 30 plus years of marriage and 3 kids?” I ask

“Dude that’s not the same…..” he says

“I know it may not be the same because Rose is a girl….but tell me what you would do and feel?” I ask

“Devastated…..and angry really really angry. I don’t know what I would do….I would obviously want a divorce for her cheating on me so long….and why….why she would do it….” he said

“And how do you think Mom will feel?” I asked

“The same way….” He says

“I told you….” I said

“Ya ya, let’s not talk about our family problems now….come on I want you to meet her so so bad bro!” he said dragging me into the apartment  
I laughed at him, pushed myself out of his grip, and walked in behind him before I saw her….

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Bella Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	17. Blind Date Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 17  
Bella’s POV  
I did not want to be here….it’s official. Jennifer dragged me to her friend’s house her friend dragged me to her friend’s house and that friend dragged me to Rosalie’s and now I do not want to be here.   
“I don’t wanna be here,” I said crossing my arms  
“Oh shush….you’ll love him Bella,” Rose said   
“I haven’t moved on in a year Rose….why would I now?” I asked  
“Because you need someone,” she said   
No matter what people say, I do know Rosalie and it is not just through Jennifer, Kasey, and Vera. We went to high school together we were not the best of friends but she knew who I was…..even if we were a grade apart.   
“We went to high school with him Bella,” she said  
“Oh great” I said rolling my eyes  
“He’s not that bad Bella!” she said   
“Uh huh” I said rolling my eyes  
For the next 15 minutes or so, we sat there picking at our nails before the door opened and her boyfriend walked in with his brother.   
Edward Masen.   
Shit….  
The next thing I knew Rose was hitting my head  
“What the heck?” she asked  
“Nothing” I said   
“Did I forget to mention that part?” her boyfriend –Emmett Masen- said   
In addition, the next thing to happen was his brother smacking him in the back of the head  
“Ow….well then. Bella meet Edward….even though you may know each other already….Edward meet Bella…do you know each other?” Emmett said   
“I may have crashed my car into his the other day….” I said   
Emmett burst into laughter,   
“I don’t find it funny,” I said   
“We went to high school together,” Rose said   
Emmett still laughed  
“How is your car?” He asked  
“Still not drivable” I said   
He laughed   
“I doubted it….can you fix it?” He asked  
“If I had $3000,” I said   
His eyes widened  
“That much?” he asked  
“Well the whole front is about gone….” I said   
“Just from hitting the back of his car?” Emmett asked  
“Yes” I said   
“Damn Bella! What do ou still have your car from high school?” Emmett asked  
“Yes, I’m not rich I can’t buy a new car every 2 years” I said   
“So what are you gonna do….walk?” Emmett asked  
“No I’ll catch a ride with Angela,” I said ‘  
“And then what?” Emmett asked  
“I’ll see if I can get my car fixed,” I said  
“And before it gets fixed?” he asked  
“Walk….Emmett what are you getting at?” I asked  
“Nothing I was just wondering” he lied  
“Liar” I muttered  
I had always had the ability to tell when someone was lying to me….it was oddly strange. Rosalie giggled at me and shook her head,   
“What?” Emmett asked  
“She called you a liar,” Rose said   
His eyes widened at me  
“Seriously?” Emmett asked  
I shrugged my shoulders and sat back in the couch   
“You know I wasn’t lying right?” Emmett said   
“That’s a lie Emmett right there,” his brother said   
“No it’s not!” Emmett said  
His brother rolled his eyes at Emmett   
“Emmett….” He said   
Emmett slumped back in his girlfriend’s couch  
“This sucks….” Emmett said a few minutes later  
“Why?” Rose asked   
“Nobody’s even doing anything….” He said   
He was right we were all just sitting here doing absolutely nothing. Before I knew it, it was close to 4’o clock and I had to get going. Grabbing my bag I went to stand up but Rose pulled me back ont the couch  
“Where are you going?” she asked   
“Lisa is going to kill me if I make her watch the shop any longer,” I said   
“But you haven’t been here that long!” she said   
“2 hours isn’t long?” I asked   
Emmett rolled his eyes again   
“2 hours is like 2 minutes in this family,” Emmett said   
“So how long did you expect me to be here? Forever?” I asked  
Rose sighed  
“Ed you leaving to since you got a 4 hour drive home?” Emmett asked  
“Probably yes” he said   
Emmett sighed  
“I’m going to go home now baby” Emmett said giving Rose a kiss  
“Be careful,” Rose said   
While Emmett talked with Rose and his brother before he left, I sent a quick text to Angela  
Done at this place, pick me up?  
After sending the message it only took a few seconds before she responded  
On my way 4:06 pm  
I grinned at her sending her a smiley face  
=)-4:07 Pm   
After sending her the message, I gave Rose a hug and she whispered something in my ear  
“Talk while you wait for Angela” she whispered  
I smacked her shoulder and she shook her head at me and pushed me away smacking my ass.   
“Rose!” I said   
She giggled  
‘Go’ she mouthed to me  
I rolled my eyes at her and started to walk down the stairs. When I made it downstairs, I saw him sitting on his cell phone outside talking to someone. I dug through my purse searching for my gum and when I did find it sighed in happiness and shoved a piece into my mouth. Pulling out my phone, I looked at the time  
4:11 pm  
Then I noticed what day it was,   
July Sixth 2006  
I had forgot all about Lacy’s birthday tomorrow….oh shit. When I walked outside I texted Angela again  
Lacy’s b-day tmrw, need too go shopping  
After sending her a text and not receiving an instant text back, it was weird because she always gets back to me in seconds. She may have Sam though because she said she had to pick him up from daycare at three. Not trying to stalk anyone or anything, I heard something Edward said into the phone  
“She’ll be 11 tomorrow….” He said   
I blew out a breath looking down the road for Angela’s car and wondered why he was still standing here when his car was right across the street. I pulled out my phone and looked to see if I had any text messages….nothing…it worried me.   
“Goodbye” he said   
After hanging up his phone, he looked irritated  
“Are you waiting for Angela?” he asked  
“Yes, she has Sam” I said   
“Who?” he asked  
“Her son” I said   
“I didn’t know she had children” he said   
“It’s Mark’s son to, he signed away his rights when they got divorced” I said crossing my arms  
“How long have they been divorced?” he asked  
“A year” I said  
“And Sam is how old?” he asked  
“18 months” I said   
“18 months….a year and a half then huh?” he asked  
“Yes Edward a year and a half……why are you being so nosey?” I asked  
“Just wondering, have a nice day Bella” he said   
“Goodbye Edward!” I said as he walked away  
As he drove away, Angela pulled up and I hurried into her car  
“Whoa Bella what’s wrong?” she asked  
“I just want to leave that’s all” I said   
I looked in the backseat seeing her little boy in his car seat sleeping with his pacifier in his mouth. As he sucked on it sleeping, I wondered why Mark would sign his rights away from this cute kid.   
“What took you so long?” I asked  
“Sam was sleeping at daycare in a hiding place, the lady couldn’t find him. Apparently he’s got used to the fact of being able to run around” she said   
“Oh yay…..is he going to get into my stuff?” I asked  
“Do you have one of those safety gates for your dog?” she asked  
“Ya….” I said   
“That’ll work For Sam, put it up by some room and you’ll be good….he hasn’t mastered climbing over them yet” she said   
“Thank god” I said   
Angela laughed   
“He’s not THAT bad Bella” she said   
“I know….I’m just not good around little kids” I said shuddering  
She rolled her eyes at me  
“Whatever you say Bella,” she said giggling a little bit  
I scoffed at her and crossed my arms slumping back into the seat.   
A/N- Edward was talking about Lacy…..we all know that right? Bella isn’t a child person but when something happens with her…..and Edward I think she may change her mind ;) I know any lady who didn’t want children would die for Edward’s children when they saw Carter. Next up…..Elizabeth! We will be seeing Edward Senior tell her about Michelle and the girls….can anyone guess who the girls are before the next chapter? Please review!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	18. Elizabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 18  
Elizabeth’s POV  
After hours of being gone and hours of me watching my precious grandson my son finally arrived and took his son leaving. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair –like my kids- blowing out a breath. My husband suddenly walked in the door ignoring me as I sat in the living room  
“Ed!” I said  
He looked up and my way. He cracked a small smile but it barely showed….something was wrong.  
“Edward what’s wrong?” I asked  
“Nothing Liz….” He lied  
“Edward….” I said  
“Liz I swear….it’s nothing Liz I promise” he said walking out of the room  
I stood up and put my hand on my hips making him stop in his tracks  
“Liz what are you doing?” he asked  
“Edward tell me what’s going on” I said  
“Nothing is going on Liz” he said  
“Edward you’re lying to me” I said  
“Liz….” He said  
“Edward tells me what’s going on….right now!” I said  
“No” he said  
“Edward Anthony Masen Senior! Tell me right now” I said crossing my arms  
“Elizabeth right now is NOT the time to discuss this” he snapped at me walking away  
I huffed and walked over grabbing the phone from the hook. I dialed my oldest first  
“Mom what’s wrong?” he asked  
“Edward what’s going on with your father?” I asked  
“I don’t know Mom…” he lied  
“Edward Anthony Masen Junior tell me right now” I said sick of people lying to me  
“Don’t pass out okay?” he said  
“Edward….” I said  
“Just promise me you won’t freak out, scream or pass out….or anything else really,” he said  
“I promise Edward now tell me” I said  
He said something very quickly and I did not hear a word he said  
“Edward I didn’t hear a word you said” I said  
“I know Mom….” He said  
“Tell me Edward I’m dying over here,” I said  
“Mom….Dad’s cheating on you,” he said  
“Edward this is not something to joke about! Tell me the truth,” I said  
“I am MOTHER, I know you wouldn’t believe me MOTHER but it IS the TRUTH,” he said with anger clearly in his voice  
“Edward….” I said  
“Mom this IS the truth….it’s been going on 30 years,” he said  
I cried out and placed my free hand on my face as the tears feel down my face  
“I can’t believe this,” I cried  
“Mom it is true…..you know those business trips he went on?” Edward said  
“Yes” I chocked out  
“All that time he was with someone in New York Mom….her name was Michelle…..Michelle Adams…he also has 2 children with her” He said  
I was suddenly filled with anger  
“Edward I have to go now, I have to go fucking yell at your father,” I said with venom in my voice  
“Wait Mom!” he said before I hung up  
“What?” I said  
“Don’t tell Alice yet….you know how she gets so emotional with this kind of stuff” he said  
“Oh I won’t be telling Alice, she’ll know after the divorce papers go through,” I said hanging up the phone  
I put the phone on its charger and stomped to my husbands, well about to be my ex-husband’s office. When I got to his office, I knocked on the door angrily. When he opened the door I did not hesitate to do anything, I slapped him….right across the face.  
“Cheating asshole,” I hissed at him  
“Liz It’s not what you think!” he said  
“Oh so cheating on me for 30 plus years isn’t what’s going on?” I asked crossing my arms  
“I mean Liz….” He said  
“It’s Elizabeth!” I snapped at him  
“Elizabeth it’s not what it seems like….whatever Edward told you isn’t true,” he said  
“Big fat ass liar! My son knows not to lie to his mother,” I said  
“Your son? He’s still me son Elizabeth!” he said  
“Oh I know but so are your two girls you share with Michelle!” I snapped  
His eyes widened  
“Amber and Jennifer have nothing to do with this!” he said  
“But they do Edward! They’re your children!” I snapped at him  
“Amber and Jennifer are Michelle’s children Elizabeth,” he said  
“No Edward, they share your blood they are YOUR children” I said  
He sighed,  
“What are you getting at?” he asked  
“I want a divorce,” I said  
He shook his head  
“I refuse,” he said  
“You will NOT refuse! I want a divorce from your cheating ass…..I want you out of my house to” I responded  
“Elizabeth you don’t know what you’re saying” he said  
“Yes I do Edward! I want you out of my house and out of my life” I responded  
“No you don’t,” he said  
“Yes I do” I responded  
“Elizabeth….” He said  
“Get out” I said  
He grabbed his jacket and his keys walking out the door of his office without saying another word to me.  
“I’ll send the divorce papers to Michelle’s for you Edward!” I yelled as he walked out the door  
After 37 years of marriage and three kids, he cheats on me for 30 of the 37 years…..god fuck him. I hope he has a fun time with that bitch…maybe he will tell her he was married to me the whole time and she will get rid of his cheating fucking ass. She does not deserve him and his children would know better than not to follow their father’s footsteps.  
Nineteen…god he has a fucking nineteen year old. He was still cheating on me when Emmett was 6 years old and he had just had this fucking girl! I should have known something was up when he started to get more ‘business’ trips and was going to New York. Twenty-six…..he also has a daughter who is about nine months older then Emmett. He had just had this fucking girl when I found out of I was pregnant with Emmett.  
If I would have known, he was cheating on me with….her I would have left his cheating ass and never told him I was even pregnant. Edward and Alice would know about their daddy but Emmett would have never known him and I do not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. Being a single mom would be hard though and raising three kids without him would have been even harder.  
My son would have never met Tanya, Carter would not be here, and I love my grandson like crazy. Alice would have never met her boyfriend and Emmett would have never met Rose. I do not know where we would have went either….I remember my parents disowning me when I wanted to come to Forks with Edward. Who knows how life would be without Edward….how it will be now. Though the thing is that now all my kids are grown up and I do not have to worry about them overreacting so much about it or living with me.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 19  
Edward’s POV  
~-the next day-~  
It was a lot to take in when I was talking to Isabella Cullen when Emmett invited her over and wanted me to mingle with her or so sort. When I got outside and received a call from my sister telling me, Lacy’s birthday would be tomorrow and I should send something to her adoptive parents saying I was her ‘father’ when I was not. I refused to let myself do that to her.   
It was so odd to know 11 years ago today she went into labor and Lacy was born. Tanya wanted to name her Lacy Carmen Reed if she would have kept her but that did not happen and who knows what her last name is now. I could not believe it has been 12 years since she told me Jake raped her. Then 3 months later she ran to me crying holding a positive pregnancy test.   
I had wanted so so bad to kill that man right there and then but Tanya begged me not to kill him because she thought her baby could know its father. 7 months later Tanya called me crying that she was in labor and needed help since her mother was out of town. 4 hours later Lacy made her known and was into the real world. Now we’re here….well I’m here without Lacy or Tanya.   
After getting my son home yesterday and putting him in his crib I knew I would have to tell Mom all about Dad cheating on her sometime but she beat me to it by calling and wanting to know what was going on with Dad. I couldn’t stand seeing my parents’ divorce after 32 years of marriage but there marriage also included 32 years of cheating.   
I don’t know why he even married Mom if he was going to cheat on her for their whole marriage…it confuses me. I know for one thing, I would never ever cheat on my girlfriend or wife or anyone really. Cheating is horrible, and I don’t get it….I don’t get why people cheat on their spouses but it is their life and not mine. If someone cheated on me with another man….or woman I would be devastated and now having Carter makes it even worse.   
If a girl cheated on me knew of what’s happened with Tanya and knows of my son and my family but still did it….I think I would be pissed wouldn’t any person? I shook my head getting the feeling of anyone cheating on me out of my head…so I thought of her. She was hard NOT to think about because she and my son –Carter- were in my head all the time.   
Tanya slipped my mind a lot lately and Bella took her big spot in my head. I didn’t know if this was what Tanya wanted for me….wanted me to move on from her. I also don’t believe my sister about how she said Tanya visit her and told her that she wanted me to move on from her. I’ll know when it’s the right time for me to move on and right now isn’t the right time.   
I know my family and everyone else that knows Tanya passed 6 months ago think it’s time for me to move on but do they care what I feel? I don’t feel…I don’t feel like I should move on, I don’t feel like I should be with someone else. The first person to mind though….Bella Cullen.   
Bella’s POV   
Bringing Sam into the house seemed like a horrible thing but when I met that little boy…I was hooked. He was adorable….and I loved loving him. When Angela brought him in the door, I gushed and attacked him in hugs and kisses. He giggled at me and hugged me back with his little one and a half year old body. Angela laughed at me and while I cuddled her son, she took his things to the room she worked on while I was out.   
“Do you like it Sam?” his mother asked as we stood in the doorway   
He bit his lip looking at the lightly decorated room Angela set up in my apartment for her son. Sam looked up at his mother wiggled out of my grip and walked over to her –slowly- hugging her leg  
“Uh huh” he said   
She grinned and picked Sam up and hugged him like crazy  
“I love you Sam” she said   
He clung to his mother and my heart swelled wishing that I had a child to love me as much as Sam loves his mother or Lacy loves our Mom and Dad. I wanted children with Jacob but when you are abused and he then dies in a car accident….well then that is not happening. Having a baby seems like an amazing thing. I want the feeling of being pregnant….I wanted a boyfriend/husband or anyone to be able to kiss my growing stomach and talk to the baby, I want the feeling of the baby’s first movement, the baby’s first kicks. Ya labor would suck ass but afterwards….well it would be worth it.   
I would have someone to take care of other then myself and finally have someone to love me for me. I don’t want a guy to abuse me for what I look like or how I don’t feel, I want him to love me for me not someone else.   
“Bella?” Angela asked snapping me out of my trance  
“Hmm?” I asked  
“What are you thinking?” she asked walking out the door as Sam explored his new room  
Following her out of the room I sat next to her on the couch  
“What are you thinking?” she asked   
“Children” I said   
“Children?” she asked confused  
“I like seeing mother’s bond with their children….their babies, I always think that if Jake didn’t hurt me or got killed in the car accident we could have had children….I want children” I said   
She sighed  
“Do you know the hard thing about being a mother Bella? It may seem like the pregnancy is the best part of being a mother Bella….but at some points it is not. Mark and I were still together obviously, when I was pregnant so this was before he cheated on me, my hormones controlled everything Bella….… …the labor….and all those late nights Bella. You want to be a mom but have you ever thought of when the baby comes? In addition, a father….what are you going to do about that? You need to have guy Bella….” she said   
“I know Angela….the hormones, the labor, the late nights….it seems like it is worth the pain….anything. I want a baby….it may seem like a horrible thing but I want it. I know I have to have a person to have a baby…I would do mostly anything to have a baby. I could have a sperm donor for all I care…I don’t care Angela…” I said  
“No sperm donor Bella! God Bella if you want a baby THAT bad….find a nice person and fall in love first. Do not get him into bed the first date…he would feel like you were trying to trap him with a baby IF you got pregnant. Do you have the money or even the TIME to have a baby? Remember a pregnancy lasts 9 months….” She said   
“I know Angela….oh and I’m not stupid” I said rolling my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	20. Sick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 20  
Bella’s POV  
~-a few days later-~  
Sam cried his eyes out scratching at his throat as Angela went to go get her son some medicine.   
“Oh baby boy you’re okay,” I said pulling him to me  
He hates being sick. In the few days they have been here Sam has been around Sammy a lot and this morning he woke up with a bad throat ache and a runny nose and its hurting him. I heard the door slam and Sam did to when he tried to get out of the bed  
“No Sam, Mommy will come to you,” I said  
Angela rushed in the room with a bag from the pharmacy in her hands and was sweating bullets  
“Did you take the stairs?” I asked  
“Yes! Now take this and open it up while put my purse away” she said handing me the bag  
After having the bag, I pulled out Sam’s medicine noticing she got something else…..pregnancy tests. When she came back, she looked at me confused and I held up the box making her blush.   
“It’s just in case you know since you’re going out to a bar tonight” she said  
I blushed at her, and she took Sam’s medicine from my hands getting it out of the container.   
“You know we could still call Jennifer and see if she can watch Sam….” I said   
“Not happening. I don’t know that girl as much as you do Bella and I’m not leaving my sick son with a complete stranger….you’ll know what I mean when you become a mother,” she said   
I smiled at her as she took care of her son…I couldn’t wait for that to be me….well I just hope he/she isn’t sick.   
~-a few hours later-~  
I kissed Sam’s sleepy cheek and gave Angela a hug before almost walking out the door  
“Bella wait!” she said rushing over to her bag  
She ran back over to me a few minutes later and handed me a condom  
“Just in case” she said   
I giggled at her and gave her another hug  
“I’ll probably be back sometime tomorrow morning, have fun with sick Sam” I said   
She rolled her eyes  
“Be safe,” she said   
I walked out of the apartment and text Lauren for once I long while….ever since at her house when I stormed out  
Going to bar tonight, u coming?-B  
After sending the text, I walked down the steps feeling my phone buzz twice. When I got to the end of the steps, I pulled out my phone looking at the messages   
Fuck yes! 10 min?-L  
Sorry about that day to B-L  
I rolled my eyes telling her I would be there in 10 and shoved my phone back into my clutch. I went outside and hailed down a taxi telling the driver Lauren’s address and pulling out some money as he drove on. When we got to Lauren’s about 12 minutes later I gave him the money when I saw her car in the drive way. Just as I was getting out the cab driver yelled something  
“Nice ass pretty lady!” he yelled   
I flipped him off and slammed the door shut as he drove off probably laughing his ass off. Lauren ran out the house her hair still wet and probably in the cutest and sexiest clothes ever.   
“How do I look?” she asked  
“Hot” Bella said grinning   
Lauren squealed, yes squealed, and threw her arms around her best friend.   
“Bar? I can’t believe you want to go to a bar B!” she said   
“I’m bored,” I said   
“Or you want something” she said   
“Lauren….” I said   
“Tell em in the car, we have drinking to do!” she squealed again dragging me to her car  
After getting into the passenger seat and Lauren slowly getting onto the road she insisted  
“What’s going on than if you don’t want something?” she asked  
“I do….” I said   
“And…?” she said  
“It’s stupid,” I said   
“Nothing is stupid Bella tell me,” she said   
“I want a guy….I need to move the fuck on from Jake! It’s been a year Lauren….a fucking year!” I said   
“That’s not all you want Bella….I know it’s been a year since Jake died and all….but there is something else you want B” she said   
“It’s stupid L,” I said   
“Bella tell me or I’ll force it out of you!” she said   
“I want a one-night stand….I want SEX!” I said  
She giggled at me  
“You got a condom?” she asked  
“Duh!” I said rolling my eyes  
“You on the shot or the pill?” she asked  
“L!” I said   
“Its precautions Bella, what if the condom breaks? You’ll get pregnant!” she said   
She did not know how much I WANT to be pregnant but a one-night stand is not the way I want to get pregnant.   
“Unless you WANT or NEED to get pregnant Bella but that’s absurd…find a guy, fall in love, THEN think of having a baby….after getting engaged or married,” she said   
“I WANT to have a baby L, I know a one-night stand baby isn’t the best way to go but all of that stuff takes forever! I don’t want to wait forever L. I know having a baby would kill my body….but I don’t give a fuck!” I said   
“Well who were you thinking then?” she asked  
“I don’t know anyone but if the guy wanted nothing to do with the baby if I did get pregnant he can sign away his rights I don’t care! I’d be happy just to have a part of me….someone for me and someone to love me,” I said   
“It does seem nice to have someone love you as a child but don’t you think it would be harder than expected to be a single mom?” she asked  
“I….I don’t know L” I said   
“Are you sure you’re ready to be a single mother? No father nothing just a baby,” she said   
“What you getting at L?” I asked  
“I don’t think you’re ready,” she said   
“I want to be ready L,” I said   
“I don’t think you are,” she said parking the car  
I took a deep breath and looked at the bar she picked, it was just some natural bar nothing fancy about it…..but it got me thinking. Is Lauren right about me not being ready to be a mother? Only god knows…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	21. Bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 21  
Bella’s POV  
When Lauren and I walked into the bar I walked up the bartender and threw done a 100 dollar bill  
“Keep giving me a beer until this money is gone” I said   
He grinned at me pulling a beer out of the fridge taking my money and sliding it down to me. Lauren sat next to me asking for a margarita and rolled her eyes at me a second later  
“You really want to get drink don’t you?” she asked  
“Defiantly” I said sipping my beer  
She giggled and shook her head again s the bartender handed her the drink  
“Thank you” she said taking a drink  
“You’re welcome,” he said winking at her  
She rolled her eyes at him  
“I have a boyfriend” she said   
My eyes popped out of my head and when he walked away, I looked to my second best friend  
“Boyfriend?” I asked  
She giggled  
“Do you remember Tyler?” she asked  
I scoffed,   
“Tyler Crowley?” I asked  
“Yes!” she said   
“You two are going out?” I asked  
She giggled AGAIN nodding her head  
“I always hated Tyler L….” I said   
“I know B but don’t you remember when we were together on and off during all 4 years of high school?” she asked  
“How can I forget?” I mumbled  
“I’m still very sorry about that B” she said   
“Forget it Lauren it’s in the past now tell me about you and Tyler” I said   
She babbled on and on about her and Tyler re-kindling after the party for our class and then babbled on and on about how he was two kids and already been through a divorce twice and she’s afraid. Whenever I ran out of my beer, the bartender would slide me one and take the other one. After about Lauren’s fifth margarita she began to slur her words  
“Go find some hot ass B!” she slurred  
“Lauren!” I slurred a bit  
She winked at me, got off her seat throwing down a 20-dollar bill for her drinks, and went to find some hot ass.   
“Bella?” I heard someone ask  
I turned my head to see a very nicely dressed Edward Masen; it looked like he just got here and never had a drink  
“Drink?” I asked  
He sat down next to me on the stool and shook his head at me  
“I never would of thought of you as one to get drunk” he said   
“People change!” I said   
He paid the man for a drink and when the person set it in front of him totally glared at him  
“You see L?” I slurred  
He laughed at me taking a sip of his drink  
“L?” he asked  
“Lauren idiot!” I said   
“She’s here?” he asked  
“Duh!” I slurred rolling my eyes  
“I would have never thought you two would….” He said   
I rolled my eyes at him, of course, he would never think L and I would be friends  
“You in Forks?” I asked  
“I still am yes” he said sipping his drink again  
After about another hour or so and four drinks Edward was indeed drunk, I could tell by his slurring of his words and stuttering. What I could not believe was how easy it was to talk to a person drunk. The night continued and I giggled and we talked….a lot. I believe later on that our little “talks” turned into making out but who said I minded? I still have the condom  
“Edward” I moaned   
“Bella we can’t,” he said   
I pulled him to me kissing him,   
“I have a condom,” I said breaking the kiss to get air  
“Bella” he said   
“Edward pleases,” I said  
He started to kiss me again and I knew I had gotten my way  
~-the next morning-~  
I woke the next morning with a horrible headache and my back hurt. When I rolled over, I realized I was back in my apartment naked in my bed. I groaned throwing my hand over my forehead as the headache was settling in and hurting more than ever. I sat up from the bed and saw a note on my nightstand. I scoffed as I read it,   
Bella,   
I had a wonderful time last night; call me if you ever need someone to talk to or….other things ;)   
~Edward  
I giggled at the note, only Edward Masen would say that to a girl after sex. I looked on the back of the note seeing his number  
576-865-7964 call me   
I ran a hand over my face; I probably would not call him unless something happened to my body….like I got pregnant. God I could not believe it, I slept with Edward Masen. God if this would have happened in high school I do not know what would have happened between the two of us. The knock on the door interrupted my thoughts  
“Who is it?” I yelled   
“It’s Lauren!” she yelled  
“Come on in…” I said covering up my body  
She walked into the room with a pajama kind dress on   
“Do you remember what happened last night?” I asked rubbing a hand over my face  
“I don’t know all I know is we came here and you and that man attacked each other….literally. I was in bed with Tyler,” she said   
I blushed,   
“So how was the sex? Who was he?” she asked sitting on the bed  
I did not remember much about Edward but what I did remember…  
“He was awesome Lauren you couldn’t believe it,” I said   
“Who was it? Details B!” she said   
“Don’t scream okay? I still have my headache,” I said   
She rolled her eyes at me  
“I won’t scream now tell me!” she said   
“Edward” I said   
Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped  
“No way!” she squealed throwing her arms around me  
I felt like my headache got even worse  
“L please!” I said   
“Sorry sorry, but Edward Masen! Oh my god B!” she said   
“I know L….I can’t believe it either!” I said  
She shook my shoulders  
“You slept with him Bella! Do you know how CUTE your babies would be if you got pregnant?” she asked   
I laughed and rolled my eyes   
“I thought you didn’t want me to get pregnant L?” I asked  
“Well I didn’t want you to get pregnant but if you did get pregnant with his baby Bella…..god!” she said   
I rolled my eyes  
“You know he already has a son right? Carter Masen is just adorable!” she said   
“He’s married??” I asked  
“Um no widowed” she said   
“Who did he marry?” I asked confused  
“Tanya” she said   
I scoffed but then thought back, she said he was widowed. I remember her telling me at the reunion how she died and I didn’t believe her….  
“She really died?” I asked   
“She died in childbirth” she said   
“Oh” I said   
I kind of feel horrible now  
“I mean Edward has been sulking ever since, he’s devastated” she said  
“I would be to….” I said   
“I know how you lost Jake….” She said  
“Well I don’t have a little reminder of him now do i?” I said   
“I guess not…” she said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	22. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 22  
Edward’s POV  
When I returned home from Seattle, the next morning I knew Alice would be complaining on how I left her with a 6-month-old baby all night. When I pulled into my driveway, I saw Alice’s car but nothing else and it made me wonder if she took care of him by herself for the night. I had argued with my sister that night on how she wanted me to go back to that bar in Seattle and wanted to take another chance at watching my son.   
I never knew I would jump in bed with Bella Cullen that night….god the sex.   
I shook my head and took the key out of the ignition and got out of my car. After getting out of the car, I locked it and walked up to the main door of my house. I took a deep breath and walked into my house. When I walked into the living room, I found a nice slept Alice watching TV almost silently and my son in his playpen sleeping  
“You survived,” I said   
She jumped and looked my way and when she saw me rolled her eyes  
“It’s just you,” she said   
I scoffed  
“Who else would come into my home?” I asked  
“Who knows with our family, how was last night? I was kind of surprised when you never came home,” she said   
“Good….I guess,” I said   
“Were you too drunk to drive so you just crashed in a hotel?” she asked   
“Kind of” I said walking into the kitchen to put my keys up  
She followed me  
“Kind of? What does that mean?” she asked  
“It’s nothing,” I said   
“Oh it’s more than nothing twin. Tell me or I call mom and I’ll ask her!” she said   
“You don’t know,” I said   
“Know what?” she asked  
“Dad cheated on Mom,” I said   
Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped  
“No way” she said   
“Yes way, mom kicked him out of the house,” I said   
She shook her head  
“Okay I won’t call Mom, now tell me what happened last time!” she said   
“Alice I said it was nothing” I said walking out of the kitchen to go and see my son.   
She followed me AGAIN  
“Tell me!” she said   
“No!” I said   
She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips  
“Edward Anthony Masen tell me right now what happened last night,” she said   
“Alice” I said   
She gaped at me like a fish  
“You got laid!” she said   
“Alice!” I said   
“Oh my god tells me about her! Who was she Edward? Were you drunk? I’m not going to get a new niece or nephew in the near future am I?” she asked  
I picked up my son holding him close to me and sitting on the couch making Alice stomp over to me.   
“Tell me Edward!” she said   
“You really want me to tell you about my sex life?” I asked  
“Well no but you just….a one night stand really?” she asked  
“Alice stop….please!” I said quietly trying not to wake my son  
He squirmed in my arms but didn’t wake up crying  
”What if she ends up pregnant? Are you ready for another baby?” she asked  
“We used protection,” I said   
“What if the condom broke?” she asked  
“Alice!” I said   
“I mean just in case this mystery girl does end up pregnant knocking on your door telling you she’s pregnant with your baby….what would you do?” she said  
I know she said she had a condom and we used it….but do condoms always work. God if she came to me telling me she was pregnant….I do not know how I would react to that. I would probably freak   
Bella’s POV  
That night when I went to bed after talking to Lauren all day about how the night before was all I could think about was last night. After thinking about it for a while I fell into a deep sleep  
Bella’s Dream  
I stood in the corner of a hospital room but it was like nobody….no one knew I was there. I saw a lot of blood and a person covering his face.   
“Mr. Masen” someone said walking in the door  
I am dreaming of Edward Masen. God. He whipped his head up from the chair and looked at the doctor  
“How is she? The baby…?” he asked  
“She’s fine, she was very lucky this time,” the doctor said  
I still do not know what is going on  
“What happened? Was….was she having a miscarriage?” he asked  
“She was starting to have a miscarriage yes, the babies should be fine,” the doctor said  
“Babies?” he asked  
“Your girlfriend is carrying twins….did your doctor not tell you?” the doctor said   
“No….he didn’t,” he said   
“He should have been able to tell the first scan, when we bring her back in later would you like to see an ultrasound of your babies?” he asked  
“I….I’d have to ask her,” he said   
“Good luck Mr. Masen,” he said  
End of Bella’s Dream  
I shot out of the bed dripping in sweat, what the hell was that? I did not know if I was his GIRLFRIEND since I was the one to sleep with him lately and Lauren said he has not slept with anyone but me since his wife’s death. I ran a hand over my face, god that was weird. Taking a deep breath a ran a finger over my flat stomach. Who even knows if they would be talking about ME in the dream?   
Is that dream trying to tell me something about my life or what? I mean if that is I, is the dream telling me to be cautious and have to worry about a miscarriage scare. It would be just….devastating to lose a baby, TWO babies on top of that. I….I could not even stand to think of losing someone with my blood, someone I was carrying and they just….died.   
Do you know how devastating it SOUNDS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	23. Amber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 23  
Alice’s POV  
When I went home, I re-thought of what Edward said about Dad, he cheated on mom. How the hell long did our father, cheat on our mother? Why would he do that? Mom has always been the perfect wife, the perfect mother all of that and he cheats on her? Who is this other woman? Do I have any stupid stepsiblings because of my father cheating on my mother?  
Am I the last to know? Edward did not say anything about anyone else knowing about Mom and Dad’s divorce. God I hate him! He is a fucking asshole! I had always been his little girl ever since I was born and then he goes and leaves me for some other children and girlfriend. It pisses me the fuck off!! All while I was growing up he never cared about us, he had a different –better- family then us. What did we do to make him hate us?  
What the hell didn’t I do to make him love me more so eh would not have cheated on my mother and got a new family? I….I could be better at sports like the boys, I….I wouldn’t shop, as much with Mom….I…I don’t know what I could have done. Were we those bad children that he needed new ones? It makes me so fucking mad!   
Bella’s POV  
The morning after the odd dream I sat on the bar just staring down at my breakfast  
“Bella?” Angela asked walking in with her pajama’s on  
“Hey” I said   
“Something is up, tell me” she said sitting next to me  
“Nothings up Angela, just a weird dream” I said   
“Weird or the future?” she asked  
I looked at her confused  
“Angela what do you mean?” I asked  
“Before I figured out I was pregnant with Sam I had these weird dreams about having a baby, miscarriage, all of that Bella…..they tell you something” she said   
“How long did you have them?” I asked  
“About a month and then I found out I was pregnant” she said   
She had them a month,   
“A month?” I asked  
“A month yes….did you have one?” she asked  
I kept my head down taking my spoon and twirling it around my cereal   
“Miscarriage or birth?” she asked  
“Miscarriage” I said   
“I thought so, what was it like?” she asked  
“Odd” I said   
“Did you feel….invisible?” she asked  
“Yes” I said   
“When I went to my first doctor’s appointment after figuring out I was pregnant I told my doctor and she told me it was fairly normal. You shouldn’t be worried Bella” she said  
“In the dream the father of the babies….” I said   
“Babies?” she asked  
“In the dream they said twins,” I said   
Her eyes widened  
“Whoa, now tell me the father of the babies….” She said   
“It was….it was Edward” I said   
“Edward as in….Edward Masen?” she asked  
“How many other Edward’s do we know?” I asked  
She blushed a bit  
“True” she said   
“It….It was so weird” I said   
“Seems like it….” she said   
“I mean who has dreams of miscarriage? I know how you said something about you having them before you found out you were pregnant, I just know we used a condom,” I said   
“Condoms aren’t 100% safe Bella” she said   
I buried my face in my hands  
“Where’s your son?” I asked  
“Sleeping finally,” she said   
I ran a hand through my hair  
“Was he up all night?” I asked  
“Yes, if he doesn’t get better soon im taking him to the doctor” she said   
“Colds take more than a day Angela,” I said   
“He doesn’t get sick Bella! In his entire life he has never gotten sick!” she said   
“He’s 18 months old Angela, it’s the middle of the year. Seasons are changing it happens to everyone” I said   
“I know all that but Bella!” she said  
“Get over it Angela, he should be fine tomorrow” I said taking my cereal and walking away into my room.   
I walked into my room setting my cereal on my dresser and yanking open the drawer pulling out some daily clothes to wear. Walking over to my other dresser I grabbed myself a bra and some underwear before walking into the bathroom for a quick change. After changing into my clothes, I went over to my shoe closet and stared at all of them before actually picking a pair of lace up sneaker like heels. I grabbed my blue bracelet and slipped it on before going to my dresser.   
I grabbed my bowl of cereal dumping it in the toilet and walking off with the bowl and spoon in hand over to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Angela eating some cereal also. I think she might have spilled some when she saw me.   
“Holy crap Bella!” she said   
“What?” I asked looking down at myself  
I looked fairly normal so I do not know what she is worried about.   
“You kind of look….hot,” she said  
“Thank you Angela, now go get ready,” I said   
“Bella….I have a sick son remember?” she asked  
“Jennifer will watch him or Amber will watch him, we’re going out and you’re coming,” I said   
She sighed putting her bowl in the sink and walking off as I dialed Jennifer.   
“Hey Bella!” she said   
“Hey Jen, quick question….could you watch Sam? Angela and I are going out” I said   
“Actually Bella I can’t, I mean my dad’s here and I haven’t seen him in years! I mean my sister is free….she doesn’t want to see him” she said   
“Sister?” I asked  
“Amber?” she said   
“Amber is your sister?” I asked   
“Yes…..did you not know?” she asked  
“No I didn’t know about her being your sister….it’s just your ages are so….” I said   
She laughed  
“Ya Dad wasn’t around much when we were kids but she is defiantly his, so Bella I have to go….ask Amber kay?” she asked  
“Okay” I said hanging up the phone  
I dialed her number and waited about 10 seconds before she picked up  
“Hello?” she asked  
“Hey Amber its Bella!” I said   
“Hey Bella” she said   
“Quick Question….could you watch Sam for Angela? I really need some girl time with her,” I said   
“Sure I’d love to! I’ll be right over” she said hanging up the phone  
Angela walked out seconds later in a nice outfit  
“Amber is watching Sam….” I said   
The knock on the door interrupted her talking. I walked over to the door and saw Amber-waiting smiling  
“I heard he was sick,” she said  
Angela walked over with my purse and her purse  
“He is he is sleeping now though so you shouldn’t have to worry. I just got him back down” she said   
“Awesome now you two go have some fun,” she said ushering us out the door   
When Angela wanted to say something else about Sam, Amber shut the door on her and Angela huffed crossing her arms.   
“I don’t like her” she said   
“Just because she slammed the door in your face?” I asked  
“Yes Bella” she said   
I rolled my eyes at her and we walked off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	24. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 24

Amber’s POV

A couple hours after Angela and Bella left the apartment I heard a muffled cry coming from the other room. I put y feet down and my book and rushed towards the little boy’s room. When I got the the room of the little boy, I opened the door quickly and saw him in his bed sitting up and crying.

“Oh baby” I said

He was still crying at me and I just wanted to cuddle the little boy. When I walked over to the bed and sat on it he scooted as far away as he could from me on the little bed.

“Oh Sam honey it’s okay. My name is Amber, I was assigned by your mommy to watch you” I said

His lip trembeled and he cried again trying to stay away from me being scared of me for an unknown reason.

“Sam if I turned on a movie would you settle down?” I asked

He nodded his head and I got off the bed going to the shelf of the movies. I found anything from baby shows to get him to sleep to Despicable Me. I thought it would be a little to much for an 18 month old little boy but I grabbed the movie anyways from the shelf. As Sam sat on the side of the bed I held out my hand for him and he took it before we took a walk into the living room.

Once in the living room I set the little boy on the couch and he sat there waiting for me to put the movie on. When the movie finally did play I sat on the couch next to Sam no matter how much he tried to move away from me. After finally skipping all of the stupid previews we finally hit the movie and as soon as Sam saw the little minions he was giggling and pointing at the screen

“ywellow” he giggled

After the minions disappeared when I pressed play he started to cry.

“YWELLOW!” he said

“Sam honey calm down” I said

Once the movie actually started with the pyramid scene he started to calm down and watched the move precisely. His little eyes never left the screen of the TV. The pyramid scene was funny and scary for little children with that boy falling on the inflatable pyramid and Sam didn’t like it screaming when the boy fell.

“No!” he screamed

When the kid bounced off the inflatable pyramid Sam’s mouth went to an ‘o’ shape and his eyes still never left the screen. When the screen turned to the weird guy with the news I looked away disgusted, that guy is UGLY! After explaining how what this villain was doing with the pyramid we finally got to the main guy, Gru. When he made the balloon and child was very happy and couldn’t wait to see it Sam was jumping in his seat wanting to see it.

When Gru popped the balloon and Sam saw the kids face he burst into tears. I scooted next to him and held him close to me as he cried his little eyes out. when we got to the point where Gru was in the coffee shop Sam repeated what he said

“Frweeze Rway!” he giggled

The car part where Gru shows off that….thing and the dog pooping in Gru’s lawn were nothing to Sam, just another scene in the movie. Though when you got into his house Sam looked interested and scared, then you meet Kyle. Kyle was dam scary! Sam didn’t like how Kyle bit Gru’s arm but he loved that the girls finally came into the movie.

“Cookies!” he screamed

I rolled my eyes at the little boy and giggled a little bit. The next scene where Kyle bit Gru’s arm Sam didn’t like, he said this

“doggy mean” he said

“I know Sam, I know” I said kissing his head

When the doctor showed up on the screen saying he needed to talk to Gru or some sort and then Gru made his way down with the minions, I don’t know how happy Sam was.

“YWELLOW” he said

I giggled at him as he just watched the minions screaming yellow time after time. When Gru explained to them they would steal the moon Sam’s eyes widened. After a little while and when Gru got to the bank and Vector ordered his cookies, Sam started to grow tired of the movie. I would be lying if I told you I wanted to watch the rest of the movie. I got out of my seat and walked over to the movie player ejecting the disk and putting it back in it’s case.

When the movie was in it’s case I turned to look at Sam and found him on the couch just about asleep. I smiled at him and set the movie on the table before picking him up from his spot on the couch and placing him in my arms before walking into his room….or temporary room. When I set him back in the bed, I pulled up the covers and kissed his head.

“Have a nice sleep Sam” I whispered on his forehead

I kissed his head once more and quietly walked out of the bedroom. I closed the door very quietly and took a deep breath sighing and walked into the living room. Sitting on the couch I pulled out my phone seeing I had a new text message

Amber come upstairs please-J

I rolled my eyes at her

No-A

I knew she got it because my phone buzzed again 2 minutes later

Please-J

I’m babysitting-A

I could see her rolling her eyes and my phone buzzed seconds later

Then we’ll come 2 u-J

I rolled my eyes at her

Don’t-A

My phone didn’t take long to vibrate again

We’re coming down there-J

I groaned, I did NOT want my father and my sister to come down here while I was babysitting Sam. It had to be the the absolute worst thing to happen to me today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	25. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, SM owns all.

Chapter 25  
Bella’s POV  
When Angela and I left the apartment building she refused to drive and handed me her car keys while she sat in the passenger seat and just looked out the window, as I drove towards the mall where we would go shopping.   
“Bella” she said   
“Hmm?” I asked  
“Do you think I’m a bad person?” she asked quietly  
“What?” I asked looking her way  
“Do you think I’m a bad person Bella?” she asked again quietly  
“What kind of question is that Angela?” I asked  
“Please just answer….” She said   
“No Angela, you are NOT a bad person! Why would you think that?” I asked  
“When Mark and I got divorced and he signed away his rights….” She said   
“Go on” I said   
“He told me I could go to hell and that he never wanted anything to do with Sam. I called him a horrible ass person for betraying me and his son after years of marriage. He told me to fuck myself and I was….he told me I was a horrible mother, a horrible wife and girlfriend and that he should have never even married me or laid his eyes on me. I thought it was true, I thought I was a horrible person” she said   
“Oh Angela, I’m so sorry….you’re not a bad person and he was wrong. You’re a wonderful mother and he’s a horrible father, he was never ever meant to have you if he was going to treat you like a piece of crap” I said just wanting to hug her but I couldn’t since I was driving  
When we arrived to the mall angela instantly got out of the car and just stood there.   
“I’m not a bad mom right?” she asked quietly  
“Angela I said you’re not” I said   
”I know what you said Bella but what if you’re wrong and I am a bad mother to Sam? What if leaving him with a babysitter when he is sick was a bad thing?” she asked wanting to get back in the car  
I grabbed her shoulder and looked at her, I saw the fear in her eyes.   
“Angela Marie Weber you are the best mother I know, spending one day without Sam is not going to make you a horrible mother. You don’t know what a bad mother is Angela and your aren’t one. When Sam gets older I doubt he’ll even remember this time in his life you weren’t there for one day without him. If you continue this Angela, when your son gets older he’ll become some kind of rebel against you. Do you want that for him?” I asked   
She shook her head at me  
“He wont do that right?” she asked  
“I don’t know Angela, I cant predict the future” I said   
She smiled a little bit and we continued our day of shopping. Angela and I easily spent a good 4-6 hours at the mall just talking and going into some randoms stores and buying nothing. We spent a whole hour just talking and grabbing something to eat and it was fun. Angela had no thoughts of her son and thought about just having some girl time without having to worry about everything.   
When we got back to my apartment, I saw Amber asleep on the couch and Sam nowhere in sight. Angela instantly panicked and went on a rage trying to find her son. I ignored her and walked into my bedroom stripping myself of my coat and shoes. I didn’t bother to change my clothes before slipping into my bed and falling asleep  
Bella’s Dream  
“Come on Sam! You’re only a year older then me!” a boy said to Sam  
Sam chuckled and shook his head at the boy  
“Carter it doesn’t really matter now does it?” he asked  
“It does to matter! We should both be juniors not, you being a junior and I’m stuck being a sophomore” he said   
“Ask your dad, you know your birthday is coming up. Are you ready to read the note from your mom?” Sam asked   
He shook his head  
“She may have been my mother Sam but she was never there for me” he said   
“She died Carter! How can you be there for someone when you’re dead?” Sam asked  
Carter shook his head,   
“I mean it’s not fair! Scarlett and Brandon have it so easy! They grew up with a dad AND a mom!” he said   
Sam ran a hand over his hair,   
“Carter it’s not what you think. If your dad would have known your mom was going to die don’t you think he would have done something? Anything?” Sam asked  
“I know he would of, but why did it have to happen to me?” Carter asked   
“Carter Logan Masen!” Sam said   
“It’s not fair Sam!” he said   
He grabbed his friend’s shoulders and shook him  
“Nothing is fair in life Carter. Do you think your dad wanted another baby when you were only a year old? Do you think he wanted Brandon a year and a half year later after your sister? He’s almost in his 40’s man! Do you think he wanted your new sister Ashley? Life isn’t fair Carter! Nothing is going to go the way people want it!” Sam said   
Carter covered his face in shock and he just felt sad, I could feel it.   
“I know life isn’t fair! I was more then a year old when dad tried to tell me about having a new brother or sister” he said   
“Oh yeah? What were you a year and a half like I was when I moved in with my mother’s best friend which happens to be your step mother?” he asked  
“Dude you didn’t have a choice, your dad abused your mother!” Carter said   
He looked like he wanted to strangle his best friend   
“That asshole is not my father!” he said   
“No matter how much you try to deny it Sam, Matt is your dad” Carter said   
He covered is face letting his best friend go,   
“He is not my father! My dad’s name is Andrew Sicyon. I’m Sam Sicyon,” he said  
“Sam….” Carter said   
“No! Matt is just an asshole who knocked up my mom, just because we share blood does NOT make him my dad!” he said   
Carter threw his head back and laughed at his best friend. Before saying anything a younger girl then Carter came out and tapped his shoulder   
“Carter?” she asked  
He looked behind him and to his little sister  
“What’s up Scar?” he asked  
“Why’s Dad being such a grouch?” she asked  
For 13, she didn’t know much. Her ADHD always kicked in at bad times of her life.   
“Dad’s being a grouch because Mom’s a grouch. When Ashley’s here in a few weeks they should go back to normal for a little bit okay?” he asked ruffling his sister’s hair  
“Okay” she said walking away from her older brother  
“You know your parents are going to be grouchy when the baby comes right? It’s been 11 years since they had a baby” Sam said from behind him  
“I know but don’t tell Scarlett that, she’s sensitive man,” he said  
“And hogs your dad’s attention” Sam said  
Carter rolled his eyes  
“She’s his little princess, what do you expect?” Carter asked  
Sam laughed a bit  
“Ya I guess, so has he even put you in driver’s ED yet?” Sam asked  
Carter rolled his eyes  
“What do you think? Getting me in driver’s ED right now is the last thing on his mind” he said   
“Why’d they have another baby?” Sam asked  
“They didn’t, Mom and Dad forgot protection” he said rolling his eyes  
Sam laughed  
“Again? Condom broke for Brandon, Ashley was another one-night stand, where you forgot protection to?” Sam asked  
Carter punched his best friend’s shoulder and they kept on talking.   
End of Bella’s Dream  
I sprang up from the bed sweating. What the hell was that about? I just know, Masen. Carter Logan Masen, I had no clue Edward had a son. A real son with Tanya. It got me to thinking about Sam, could it be the Sam in my guest room right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	26. Ex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, SM owns all.

Chapter 26

 

Angela's POV

 

Talking to my best friend about my ex-husband was...different. I had not talked about him since I had told his "secretary" that she was all his. I did not want a husband who would throw me and my son around the room. I told Bella what I wanted him to say and not what he did say to me when our divorce was finalized.

 

When our divorce had been finalized, I did whatever I could to just get away from him. Just thinking of him hurting me, slapping me around brought up so many memories. I didn't want to think of him in that way but could I really get away from the memories that contain so much pain in my life? What did I ever do to deserve to be abused and hated by my own husband?

 

Should I have stayed with Ben after high school instead of breaking up with him for Matt? No, I should have not. I want the flashbacks to go away, but they won't and every single one of them is in my mind

 

I shuddered at the memory that consumed me; I didn't want to think about him abusing me, about counting the bruises in the mirror and trying to hide them from his friends. Counting them was hard since there were so many bruises in so many places. I remember trying to hide my bruises from his friends.

 

Flashback

 

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror trying to cover the bruises I had on my face with some makeup it was useless. One day they would know, Ashley and Austin would know that Matt wasn't a really good guy and was abusing his wife and son. My son was the only thing keeping me alive; I don't think I would be here without him.

 

My dress was down to my feet, a dress Matt had picked out for me so they wouldn't suspect anything, it was one time since we got married he's been nice to me. I was beyond shocked when he threw the dress at me earlier today AFTER taking advantage of me again. I always stepped in for my 3-month-old son and I would not let Matt lay a finger on him. He was mine!

 

I pulled down my sleeves trying to make them go down all the way to my hands, but it didn't really work. I sighed and looked back to myself in the mirror; I was all bruised up in the face. Why did his punishments have to be the day that he knew Ashley and Austin were coming over? Why does he always do that to me?

 

I shook my head putting the make-up away and into the drawer of my essentials, things that he rarely gave me anymore. He could have cared less if I did not have make-up on when we first met but now he gave a shit load of makeup to wear every time someone comes over or we have to go somewhere.

 

I used to love going outside but now lately I have been able to go outside in so long, maybe once or twice a year. A year! I can't believe he only let me go outside once or twice a year. It's absurd. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom where I saw my son -Sam- waiting on the bed.

 

For 3 months old, Sam was an amazing baby and I loved him to death, I don't know how Matt can't love our child or me. I shook my head once again and walked over to the bed picking Sam up from the bed where he lay. I walked down the stairs and saw Ashley before anyone else and she gushed grabbing Sam from my hands once I hit the last step.

 

"What are you wearing Angela?" Ashley asked cuddling my son

 

"I'm cold" I lied

 

I hated lying to one of my best friends. She did not believe me and rolled her eyes.

 

"Ya right, its 80 degrees outside Angela. I know you have other dresses you could wear," she said

 

I shook my head at her, only if she knew the truth. I know if she knew the truth about Matt and I am relationship she would freak out and get me out of this house as fast as she could without even hesitating to ask her husband. I doubt Austin would mind. Matt would be in jail before he could say 'Angela' because his best friend is a police officer.

 

I wish so many times that Austin and Ashley would find out about Matt being a total asshole and abusing me, but I know it won't happen any time soon. If it did happen how long would I be in a hospital for all of the injuries I know I have. I can't bet you about a month or two. What would happen to our son? If Matt went to jail (as if he should) Sam would grow up without a father, would I really try to risk our sons life? I don't think I would like to do that, it makes me shudder.

 

"Angela! How nice it is to see you," Austin said coming into the room with Matt right behind him.

 

I gulped as he engulfed me into a hug, which hurt like hell, but I tried not to show it. It apparently didn't work when Austin looked at me concerned

 

"Are you okay?" Austin asked

 

"I'm fine" I lied

 

"Angela you're lying to me and your dress! Shouldn't Ashley have taken you upstairs already and made you change? Its 80 degrees outside" he said

 

I sighed and looked over to my husband, he looked outraged and it scared me. What would he do tonight to basically kill me inside? I can't even imagine what would happen tonight!

 

End of Flashback

 

I shuddered at the memory, I never saw my best friends again. Ashley and Austin were both told when we moved 2 weeks later not to bother to call or text, they didn't. I wanted them to call me so so bad but it never happened, I tried to call them and I was beat. Our son was different, I did not want to call him our son, and he was MY son.

 

I walked to the bathroom eyeing the short sleeves I had on, no matter how long I've been away from Matt it always scares me that I'm going to wake up one day and this I all going to be a dream. I wish so many times I could go to sleep and wake up as a 17 year old again and I had never met Matt and I had stayed with Ben.

 

I wish that could happen can someone please make it happen for me. I know thinking that I lose my son but I bet I would have had children with Ben. I know he wanted children, he always wanted a big family and I used to laugh at him because he said he wanted them all to be his children and not adopted. I laughed at Ben at the time; we were still in high school for god's sake! He told he wanted to start our family really soon, I think our break up killed him. I didn't want to do it obviously and I wish I hadn't but it's done now and I can't take anything back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	27. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, SM owns all.

Chapter 27

 

Bella's POV

 

I couldn't believe my dream, that one part of my dream kept me on edge and I immediately wanted to know what was going on. One word stuck out to me, abuse. I couldn't believe it and made my way to my best friend's bedroom immediately after waking up not caring what I looked like, I need to know what's going on

 

"Bella! Look at your hair!" Angela said jumping off her bed when I walked into the room

 

"Angela stop" I said as she tried to brush my hair

 

She didn't stop and I grabbed her arm, she froze mid brush.

 

"Angela stop!" I said taking my hand off of her arm

 

She dropped the brush and walked over to the bed sitting on it and not saying one word to me, it concerned me.

 

"Angela? I'm sorry" I said

 

She didn't say anything, she just sat there. I walked over to her and sat on the bed wanting her to listen to me.

 

"Angie?" I asked

 

She didn't say a word and it bothered me,

 

"Angela I'm sorry" I said

 

"Don't….j-just l-leave p-please" she said stuttering

 

I didn't move from my spot on the bed, and she looked like she wanted me to leave then and there.

 

"Angela whatever happened between you and Matt—" I said

 

"It's nothing!" she said

 

"Angela it's more than nothing," I said

 

She broke down into tears and I pulled her close just trying to sooth her,

 

"He hurt me so much Bella, he hurt my son, he killed me!" she cried into my shirt

 

"Shh Angie, you're okay, he's not going to hurt you anymore." I said

 

"He can! He….he….he never went to jail, he's out there Bella. He's coming to get me and my son!" she cried out sobbing into my shirt

 

I rubbed her back as she sobbed into my shirt, I wanted to kill that ex-husband of hers but I knew I couldn't.

 

"Shh Angela, he wont hurt you on my watch" I said

 

"I…I couldn't stand if her hurt me again" she said hiccupping at the end

 

"This is why you didn't trust Amber" I said

 

She nodded her head and I tried to sooth her once more. She pulled away and wiped her eyes,

 

"I'm sorry, I'm just a big mess" she said

 

"You're not a mess Angie, you're just a normal girl" I said

 

"Normal abused pathetic girl?" she asked

 

"Angela…." I said

 

"Get it through your head Bella, I'm just pathetic" she said

 

"You're not pathetic!" I said

 

"Bella…." she said

 

"You can't be pathetic Angela, you are strong! You left Mark and nothing happened between the two of you, you have your son and you are safe, nothing is pathetic about you" I said

 

"Bella I have to be pathetic, how could I let him beat me for all that time and not tell anyone?" she asked

 

"Angela you were scared, honestly. Do you know what could have happened if you told anyone when he was in the middle of beating you? Angela you probably wouldn't be here" I said

 

"I'm glad you understand Bella, you're the best friend ever" she said hugging me

 

"Just remember that through life Angie, I will be here to support you through thick and thin" I said

 

"You do that okay?" she asked

 

"Now….I want you to find your friends" I said

 

"W-What?" she asked pulling away from me

 

"They have to still be out there hun" I said

 

"They wouldn't know me anymore" she said slipping onto the bed and pulling her knees to her chest

 

"Angela you're not much different now, its only been about a year, you know that" I said

 

"Wouldn't….wouldn't they suspect something when he wasn't with me?" she asked

 

"If they're true friends Angela they wouldn't care who you were with, who knows if they even knew he was hurting you" I said

 

"How….how would I even find them?" she asked

 

I looked at her weirdly

 

"Have you ever heard of the internet?" I asked

 

She giggled, for once my best friend giggled. She sat up in the bed and I sat at the end.

 

"Would they want anything to do with me now?" she asked

 

"Of course they would, if they love you for you they will care. I promise you" I said

 

"Thank you for being sucha great friend Bella" she said

 

"Always Angela, I will always be a good friend to you no matter what happens in these next few hours, days, weeks, months, years" I said

 

She smiled again and gave me a hug,

 

"I love you Bella so so much" she said

 

"I love you too Angela, now let get onto finding your friends" I said hugging her back quickly and then pulling awa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	28. Miscarriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 28

 

Bella's POV

 

~a few weeks later~

 

I helped Angela search Facebook for what seemed like forever, she could not find any trace of her friends and burst into tears after 3 hours of searching.

 

"Angela" I said rubbing my hand on her back

 

"I'm never going to find them Bella," she cried

 

"Yes—"I said feeling a wash of nausea come over me

 

"Bella?" she asked in concern

 

"I feel like im going to be sick," I said grabbing my stomach as it turned in knots

 

"Are you getting your period?" she asked

 

"I don't think so," I said rushing for the bathroom and throwing up the content of my lunch

 

She rushed after me and held my hair

 

"Maybe it's just the common flu, you know? I heard Jennifer had some sickness the other day to" she said

 

"I hope so, I can't leave that girl to open the bookstore all week," I said throwing up again

 

"You won't Bella….I promise," she said

 

~that night~

 

Stomach pains, horrible horrible stomach pains. I groaned aloud and Angela shushed me rubbing circles on my back.

 

"I feel horrible," I cried

 

"You'll be fine, it'll pass honey," she said

 

"I god hope so" I cried

 

In addition, we lay there for a couple hours straight and the pain still has not gone away.

 

"Im bleeding, oh god Angela!" I cried out

 

She rushed back into the room towel in hand and dropped the towel in shock,

 

"Bella we need to get you to a hospital" she said

 

"No, no hospitals please" I said

 

"Bella I'm taking you, your bleeding and cramping very badly" she said

 

"No!" I said

 

"I'm calling an ambulance," she said rushing out of the room

 

No! I am….I is fine. No!

 

"I need an ambulance, my friends has severe cramping and she's bleeding….a lot, she's scared but she won't admit it to" Angela said onto the phone

 

I groaned in pain again, the pain!

 

"No! I can trust you my friend are not pregnant!" Angela screamed into the phone

 

Pregnant! Oh, fuck. I did not hear much more before I slipped into unconsciousness

 

~time skip (not to long) ~

 

Beep Beep Beep Beep

 

A beeping woke me from my slumber and went I went to feel my face my hand was moved away

 

"Don't touch it," someone said

 

I recognized the voice, who could this be? I slowly opened my eyes to see the face of my father

 

"Daddy" I said coughing a bit

 

"I'm here Bella, we all are. Your mother is in the lobby with Lacy," he said

 

"Wh-What happened?" I asked

 

"Bella" he sighed

 

"Te-Tell me" I said

 

"You had a miscarriage Bella, you were 5 weeks," he said

 

"Wh-What? I was….I was never pregnant" I said

 

"You were actually, you wouldn't have known yet. Angela called an ambulance and then us immediately. Lacy screamed," he said

 

"I….where am she? Lacy?" I asked

 

"She's in the lobby, would you like me to get her?" he asked

 

I nodded my head lightly and he walked out of the room.

 

Miscarriage, the condom….we used a condom! I am on the pill….how could this happen to me? How could I lose a baby I did not know about? What about….what about Edward? I would have to tell him about the miscarriage, it was his child to, and he had a right to know. What if we ever….we ever got together like in my dream and I kept it away from him and he found it about years later? He would hate me.

 

"Bebe!" Lacy cried rushing over to my side

 

She climbed onto the bed with me and snuggled up close to me

 

"Are you okay?" she asked

 

"I'm okay pretty girl," I said

 

"No baby?" she asked

 

I shook my head and she snuggled closer to me

 

"I'm sorry Belly," she said

 

"It's okay there Lacy girl, im okay" I said

 

"Are you sure? Mommy said you would be sad," she said

 

"I didn't know about the baby Lace so im not worried," I said

 

I felt someone else walk in and saw Angela,

 

"Hey are you okay?" she asked

 

"I'm good," I said

 

"Just to let you know….I called Edward," she said

 

"What? Why?" I asked

 

"He had a right to know, he should be here soon," she said

 

"Soon how?" I asked

 

"A few seconds" she said

 

In addition, the door opened and showed Edward Masen, the man I slept with.

 

"Come on Lace, let's let them talk" Angela said taking Lacy's hand

 

"Bye baby!" she said skipping out the door

 

He looked at me in a horrible mood

 

"Did you know?" he asked

 

I knew he was pissed off, I could tell.

 

"No" I said

 

"How did you not know?" he asked

 

"I don't know! It's only been 3 weeks since that night we had sex Edward, I couldn't think of a pregnancy!" I said

 

"I'm sorry," he said

 

"It doesn't matter, I didn't even know I was having a baby," I said

 

"It does matter though, it was a child Bella, a child we created," he said

 

"It's not like we're together anyways, just…." I said

 

"It doesn't matter Bella, it would have been a child that would have both of our DNA in it" he said

 

I sighed and moved my hand to my stomach where my baby once lay but no more. It brought tears to my eyes how I didn't even know I was pregnant and then lost it,

 

"Bella don't cry" Edward said

 

"I'm sorry, I probably look like a total mess" I said wiping my eyes and sitting up in the uncomfortable bed

 

I didn't know what was wrong with me, I wanted a child yes, but I would have at least liked to know I was having a child, but who knows if it would be any worse than what's happened now. Since I didn't know its probably a good thing, I would have got way to attached to something I lost.

 

"You'll be fine Bella, were you ready to be a mother?" he asked

 

"I don't know, maybe" I said burying my face in my hands

 

Even though I couldnt admit it I wanted to be a mother more then anyone thought.

 

"You'll be fine Bella, I promise" he said taking my hand in his

 

only time will tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	29. A Month Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 29

 

Bella’s POV

 

~-a month later-~

 

The time flew by after we lost the baby, and for some odd reason we got closer. I learned he had a son, a 6-month (now 7) month old son with Tanya. Tanya had died in childbirth giving birth to Carter….well a little bit after he was born but not long. He told me how he had been devastated with her death and I got what he meant, with Jake. When I brought up Jake he ignored me for a while and I did not kind of like it.

 

When I confronted him about him, he reminded me on how Jake had raped his wife….well friend at the time. I felt like an idiot when he brought it up not remembering Angela telling my mother and I about the rape a couple months ago, I guess with everything going on I wouldn’t remember everything, with the baby, and my sister…(that’s for another time).

 

I remember that day as if it was yesterday…

 

Flashback

 

“Edward you’re ignoring me,” I said as he sat across from me

 

I found him at his work, during lunch and he was ignoring me.

 

“Edward” I said tugging on his shirt

 

“Bella stop tugging on my shirt,” he said

 

“Tell me what’s wrong, you haven’t actually spoken to me since I brought up Jake” I said

 

“That’s the problem Bella! Jake!” he said

 

“I don’t get what the problem is Edward, he’s dead” I said

 

“Bella he raped my wife” he said

 

“Oh” I said

 

I had kind of forgot about that,

 

“But….she wasn’t your wife at the time” I said

 

“I know she wasn’t, but Bella…Tanya was ALWAYS my soul mate, even when she got pregnant with Jake’s baby,” he said

 

“Do you know what happened to her? I mean….the baby,” I said

 

He shook his head

 

“No, Tanya didn’t know the adoptive parents well; she barely knew them since she might have kept the baby. Giving her up for adoption was a last minute thing,” he said

 

“I’m sorry Edward,” I said

 

End of flashback

 

Well if I must admit, when I found out the truth about the baby, I about dropped my teeth. The baby, Tanya and Jake’s was indeed my little sister –Lacy-. Edward and I did not speak for a while after that happened; I think he was just in shock. It did not help that Lacy wanted to find out as much about her mother as possible, and her half-brother, her baby brother.

 

The mom she has now –my mom (Esme) - supported her decision completely to get to know her mother’s side of the family. Therefore, she did, and she forced Edward to show her the pictures he had put away for their son when she died. Most of the pictures contained Tanya pregnant with Carter but Lacy did not care, because there was one of Tanya when she was pregnant with Lacy.

 

When Edward informed her about Carter, because she asked, she fell in love immediately. Even at 11, she offered to babysit whenever Edward needed it at “Mom and Dad’s house”. Edward took her up on the offer so; she is watching the little boy this Friday night. She was ecstatic on how she got to watch him, it wa so strange how she could be so excited to watch her 7 month old baby brother she had just found out about a few weeks ago, a few days ago actually. It was so strange to me but to her I guess it was not, I just do not get her at all….even if she is my little sister, and Tanya’s daughter.

 

It was hard to believe my little sister was the spawn of my ex-boyfriend, and he knew that, the whole time we were together, he knew my little sister was his DNA.

 

I have been spending so much time in Forks lately with Edward and his son and even Lacy. Angela has had the apartment to herself for a few days now. Although I will have to go back to work eventually, I cannot keep the bookstore closed forever. Either I have crashed at home or I have made my way back home to Seattle in the late night or even if I have to, I have crashed at Edward’s place, he does not mind one bit.

 

We have gotten super close if I must admit. It is just like….I does not know what it is like, but I like how close we have gotten. Today is no different from yesterday expect its Monday and Lacy is at school.

 

“I don’t know why she loves him that much,” Edward said

 

It was his day off; well he had many days off since they gave him a break since he had Carter.

 

“Edward, she’s part Tanya. You should not be shocked on how she acts. She loves your son more than anything,” I said

 

“I know….I’ve just been thinking lately,” he said

 

“Tell Me,” I said

 

“I don’t know if this was meant to be or not” he said

 

“What was meant to be? Carter? My sister finding out about her mother?” I asked raising an eyebrow

 

“All of it, you know? What would have happened if I did not get with Tanya? Where would Lacy be now? Would Carter even be here? No. Probably not” he said

 

“Lacy would be with Tanya, she would be….alive. No, Carter would not be here if you were never with her. Why are you thinking about this now?” I asked

 

“I’m just thinking about life I guess,” he said

 

“You’ll be fine,” I said

 

Did I ever tell you about how we grew up together? I mean….Edward and I. We could have been the best of friends until Tanya came into town and ruined everything and then I met Jake and everything went downhill from there. I do not think I could ever forgive myself for what happened when we were children, when we did not know any better.

 

“Edward?” I asked

 

“Hmm?” he asked putting down the magazine he picked up a second before

 

“Do you remember when we were children and didn’t hate each other?” I asked

 

“I don’t think we ever really hated each other in high school Bella,” he said

 

“We did, I don’t forget those horrible 4 years of my life,” I said

 

“Why?” he asked

 

“I don’t know why we hated each other exactly, but….I’d just like to get rid of the past and get with the future,” I said

 

“Just like a few weeks ago” he said

 

“Yes. I lost the baby, but I didn’t know of the baby so It doesn’t bother me to much….” I said

 

I do not know how it happened but the next thing I knew we were kissing. I do not know how It happened but I liked it….yes liked i

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	30. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Chapter 30

Bella’s pov

~8 weeks later~

“No No No! This cannot be happening Bella, it was one time….one time that you two were together! What if something would have happened? Like what if Carter woke up and needed something? Like a feeding or a change? What if his sister came over and saw something she should not see? Oh my god Bella your crazy” Angela said as I held the stick in my hand

I rolled my eyes at my best friend,

“It’s nothing, Angela. Didn’t you expect this?” I asked rolling the stick up with some toilet paper and putting it in my purse

“What….what are you going to do? Is he going to know?” She asked

“What do you think im going to do Angela? Of course, he will know! We didn’t know a few months ago, we know now so….” I said

She shook her head at me and walked out of the small bathroom in the pharmacy in Forks. After leaving the bathroom, I ignored the stares of people and walked out to the car where Angela sat. She had her arms crossed,

“Take me back to the house, I want to see Sam,” she said

So I backed out of the parking spot and took her to my house where she jumped out the minute she got there and ignored me walking in the house. I ignored her and backed out of the driveway seeing Edward’s house in the distance. It did not take long to get to the house and I got out of the car the minute it was parked and off.

“Hey baby, what are you doing here?” Edward asked as he opened the door

I ignored his question and grabbed his face kissing him, it was not much but I wanted him.

“Bella….It’s not that I don’t like this but what’s going on?” Edward asked pulling away

“Let’s go sit down. I have something to tell you,” I said

He took my hand in his and we walked into the house closing the door behind us. I saw Carter in his playpen playing with something a teething toy probably.

We sat down on the couch and I let go of his hand.

“Bella what’s wrong?” he asked taking a piece of my hair in his hands and playing with it

“Edward….” I said

“Bella tell me,” I said

“Edward…I’m…I’m pregnant Edward” I said

He did not say much; well he did not do much exactly. His eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out though. I gasped in shock actually and it brought tears to my eyes, he had passed out on me *mentally cries*, who know how long he would be out.

~a few hours later~

I sat on the side of his bed; he had not waked up in the few hours I had been here.

“Bella” he mumbled

“Edward—“I said

He sat up in the bed not even a minute later and grabbed my face in his hands

“It’s fine,” he said

“I’m sorry,” I cried out

“It’s not your fault Bella….it takes more than one person Bella….to create a baby” he said

“I know but—“I said

“I love you Bella, I’ve loved you for so so long,” he said

The tears in my eyes did not last very long before they spilled over and he pulled me close to him.

“Shh Bella, I’m so sorry baby, I’m SO SORRY!” he said

“I love you too Edward,” I cried

He did not do much else but let me cry in his shoulder.

“I need to get going,” I said wiping my eyes and going to stand up

“No, you can stay Bella. I just admit to you that I loved you and we are having a baby together. I do not want you to go Bella, ever. Move in with us and let us be a family” he said

“Edward….” I said

“I love you Bella! I want you to be with me, I do not want you 4 hours away from each other. I want to be able to see you grow with our child, I don’t want something to happen 4 hours away and you never tell me,” he said

“You know I wouldn’t do that, we did grow up together remember?” I asked

“But I don’t know that Bella, please” he said

“Okay. I’ll move in with you and we’ll become a family,” I said

We did not last very much longer before sitting up and going to call my parents. We found Carter standing in his playpen looking at us

“Da! Da! Da! Da!” he squealed

Edward grinned and picked up his son and sitting on the couch setting him on his lap as I grabbed the phone. The next thing I heard changed my life forever.

Carter grabbed my fingers and smiled with his teeth coming in

“Ma! Ma!” he said

Edward looked at me in shock,

“Did he just say what I thought he said?” I asked

“He called you mom,” he said

The tears did not hesitate to invade my eyes and Edward put his arm around my shoulder pulling him close to me

“We love you,” he said

“We love you too Edward. So much” I said

He kissed my lips but it did not last long when Carter began to whine from not getting any attention

“I love you to Carter,” I said kissing his head

“Ma!” he squealed waving his hands around

I dialed my parent’s number a minute later and let it ring constantly

“Edward?” My mother asked

“No Mom it’s me” I said

“Bella! Hi Honey,” she said

I had a feeling she was grinning

“Mom I have something to tell you,” I said

“What’s wrong honey?” she asked

She was frowning…I know she was.

“Mom….Mom I’m pregnant” I said

She kept quiet; she did not say anything for a while

“You’re pregnant?” she asked

“Yes, I know you’re probably mad—“I said

“Why would I be mad? You’re giving me a grandbaby!” she squealed

“I thought you’d be mad because we’re not married or…” I said

“I’m not too happy that you’re not married but I don’t care Bella, you’re giving me a grandbaby!” she said

“I love you Mom,” I said

“I love you too honey” she said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	31. Babies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Epilogue

 

Bella's POV

 

~8 months later~

 

"Oh my god, I hate you!" I said feeling another contraction

 

"I'm sorry Bella," he said kissing my head

 

"Oh shut up, you know you're not sorry Edward," I snapped at him

 

It did not last long before another contraction came and I groaned in pain. The doctor walked in a minute later and smiled

 

"Hello Mrs. Masen how are you feeling?" she asked grinning

 

I glared at her and she giggled as she checked to see how far dilated I was.

 

"Your fully dilated Mrs. Masen, we'll see this baby soon," she said

 

I threw my head back on the bed, thankful that I was finally going to have this baby.

 

"Is she going to be okay Donna? You remember what happened with Tanya…." Edward said

 

"She'll be fine Edward! Tanya was sick and she didn't know it, Bella is fully healthy," the doctor said

 

"Thank god" he said

 

It was not long before I had to push and even though it hurt so much, I could not wait to meet my daughter.

 

~a few hours later~

 

I held her in my arms, her eyes were closed and she was sleeping peacefully.

 

Scarlett Amber Masen was born at exactly five a.m. in the morning of March 6. She has had Edward wrapped around her finger the minute he held her in his arms. She had his hair and even at a few hours old, you could tell that it would be curly. Edward wanted to her to have my eyes but I wanted her to have his, I do not know why, but because Carter did not look like him much, I wanted our daughter to.

 

"Mwommy! she'ws so pwetty," Carter said walking in the door with my mother

 

She held his hand and kept him away as he tried to jump on the bed with me,

 

"How are you feeling honey?" Mom asked

 

"Tired" I said

 

She giggled

 

"You're going to be tired a lot for a while honey, you have a baby now," she said

 

"It's a good thing I've had a baby before" Edward said

 

"I no bwaby!" Carter whined

 

"You once were my baby boy," Edward said playing with his hair

 

"Daddy!" he whined

 

Scarlett began to fuss as Carter whined and I shushed her.

 

"Carter don't wake your sister," Edward said

 

"I sworry" he said

 

"I love you honey" I said patting the spot next to me

 

He climbed onto the bed next to me, and snuggled up to me.

 

"Let me have my granddaughter" Mom said dying to hold her for the first time

 

Edward took her from my arms and passed her to my mom. Mom cuddled her close to her chest even though Scarlett whimpered. Mom instantly felt bad and had tears in her eyes

 

"She's fine Mom, you didn't do anything," I said

 

"Are you sure she's okay? Why did she whimper?" Mom asked

 

Edward laughed

 

"You obviously haven't held a baby in a while," he said

 

"Oh shut it Edward, it's been almost 12 years since I've had a baby" she said

 

"Mom its fine, your fine, Scarlett is fine," I said

 

"Okay….Okay…I'm sorry," she said snuggling her close again

 

She did not whimper this time and my mother was happy and smiled at me.

 

"She's beautiful baby, she has your nose," Mom said

 

Edward grinned.

 

"I hope she has her eyes," Edward said

 

"Hmm….I doesn't know, maybe. Why do you want her to have her eyes? You have beautiful eyes," Mom said

 

"I told you," I said winking at him

 

"I don't know, my baby boy has Tanya's eyes so I want my Scarlett to have her mommy's eyes," he said

 

"I love you," I said

 

"I love you too sweet girl," he said taking my hand in his

 

My mother grinned, literally just grinned

 

"You two….you're perfect together. I'm glad after what all happened you two….you're a family" she said

 

"Of course we are, and we're the best of friends," Edward said kissing my hand

 

"And we'll always be the best of friends" I said

 

"Im glad you two overcame problems of life. You're a family and a great one at that you two, you might have had some hard times before you two were together" she said

 

"I know Mom, the hardships when I was pregnant….before I was pregnant," I said

 

"I love you honey" she said

 

"I love you too Mom" I said

 

She did not hesitate to put my daughter in the crib and walking out the door. I looked over at my husband and smiled, I remember the day he proposed…

 

Flashback

 

I was sitting on the couch, at 4 months pregnant I felt as big as a house yet my bump was that big. We had figured out just the day before we were having a girl, Carter was getting a little sister. We still did not decide on a name but I knew we had five or so more months to think about it.

 

"Ma?" Carter said wobbling into the room

 

He was still getting the hang of walking.

 

"How's my baby boy?" I asked

 

He tugged on my hand as he walked to me, I did not know why but I stood from my seat and followed him. I needed to know what he was up to. I followed him into Edward and I am room where Edward sat on the bed.

 

"There's my baby's" he grinned

 

"What's up cute-stuff?" I asked

 

"Carter" he said

 

"Ma…." He said

 

"What's up baby?" I asked

 

"Lwove you" he said

 

"Aw I love you to honey" I grinned with a hand on my bump

 

Even at a year old or so, his vocabulary was good enough,

 

"Mwarry us?" he asked

 

My breath hitched as I found my boyfriend down on one knee on the ground

 

"Will you marry me?" he asked

 

I could not believe this. He looked at me hurt,

 

"Bella?" he asked

 

"Yes….Yes I'll marry you!" I said

 

He grinned and shot up from his place on the floor and kissed me,

 

"I love you," he said

 

"I love you too," I said

 

End of flashback

 

We were married 2 weeks later since I did not want to look like a house at my wedding. We did not have a honeymoon so in a few months we are going to take a trip somewhere, just the two of us and keep both our children under 2 with my parents or Edward's. I did not mind but I have been told when our trip comes up I will not want to leave my baby's, my parents and everyone in life has told me that.

 

Edward's parents got a divorce and his Dad disappeared off the end of the earth, we have not seen him since the divorce was final. Something horrible happened though; Amber –Edward's half-sister- got into a car accident and died…one reason why we named our daughter after her. Jennifer has not been the same since, I have not seen her since the bookstore closed and her sister passed away.

 

I do not blame her so I have not seen her since and do not think about it.

 

"We have a life of greatness ahead of us," I said

 

"I know and it's going to be the best life ever, and maybe one day we'll be here again," he said

 

"Oh don't even think about it mister! It's going to be a while before I go through this again," I said

 

He laughed

 

"Love you," he said kissing me

 

"Love you to" I said kissing him back

 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	32. Outtake One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Outtake- Lacy first meeting Carter and Tanya.   
Lacy’s POV  
I got to meet someone today, and I’m so excited! My mommy told me she had a big part in my life, whoever she was, and I couldn’t wait to meet her, she seemed so exciting. Bella said she was coming with us, but then something came up at her new home and she had to stay home though my mommy was taking me. It may be weird to call her mommy still at eleven but I love her and it’s a better way of showing it, isn’t it?  
“Mommy?” I asked sitting in the backseat of the car as we drove up to town  
“Hmm?” I asked  
“Where are we going?” I asked  
“I told you Lacy, we’re going to meet some new people” she said   
“Who?” I asked  
She giggled and shook her head at me and didn’t answer. I wanted to know who I was meeting. It wasn’t fair that I didn’t know. It wasn’t long before we pulled down a road, a road I didn’t know. It was an odd road and when it was over, it led to a cemetery. Why are we here?  
“Why are we here?” I asked looking out the window at all the graves  
“I’m going to introduce you to someone” she said taking off her seatbelt and getting out of the car  
I slipped off my seatbelt and opened the door taking my mommy’s hand. We didn’t walk far, it was a very short path to whoever she was introducing me to. We walked over to a grave and mommy bent down brushing away the leaves and some dust. I saw a name, that looked so familiar to me but I couldn’t place it.   
“Lacy I wanted to introduce you to your mother” she said   
“She’s dead?” I asked  
“I’m sorry honey, she died almost a year ago” she said   
“Do you….do you know how she died?” I asked  
“That is the other thing I have to tell you, you know how Bella said she had things to do today instead of come with us?” she asked  
I nodded at my mother and looked over at her, I was sad, I am sad. I just learned the person I share blood with is dead and I never even got to meet her.   
“Well you have a brother, a half-brother actually. He’s Tanya’s and Edward’s son, you remember Carter right? The little boy who started calling Bella Ma?” she asked  
“What does that have to do with her being dead mommy?” I asked  
“Tanya died giving birth to Carter, apparently she was very ill and didn’t know it, she’s lucky she even made it to the end of her pregnancy with Carter” she said   
“He killed her?” I asked  
“No!” she said   
“Why are you telling me this now?” I asked  
“I thought you would like to know your family” she said   
“What about my dad?” I asked  
She took my hand and we walked a little farther away from my mother before stopping in front of a grave  
“This is your father” she said doing the same she did to my mother’s grave  
“Did he ever know me?” I asked  
“I don’t think so, I believe I heard when you were born he signed all of his rights away when your mother gave you up for adoption. Which is how we got you” she said   
“Why did she give me up for adoption? I mean, it’s stupid, what if I wanted to stay with her? She might not be dead right now” I said   
“She gave you up for adoption because she was young and naïve, she was only seventeen Lacy, she didn’t know any better. She wouldn’t have been able to take care of you” she said   
“If she didn’t want me Mom, why did they….do it?” I asked  
She took a deep breath,   
“I can’t explain what happened to your mother and why she didn’t want you baby, its something for Edward, the one who was there for her the whole pregnancy to explain to you. I don’t know the details of everything” she said   
“Mom?” I asked  
“Hmm?” she asked  
“I’m glad you adopted me” I said   
She pulled me into a hug and kissed my head  
“Me to Lacy, I’m glad we adopted you too” she said   
We got into the car –she even let me sit in the front- and we drove out of the cemetery. I didn’t like this place, it was way too depressing. We made it to Bella’s new home next, where I would probably meet my half-brother Carter and his father Edward. I slipped out of the car and took my mother’s hand, just standing there. I’ve never been in this house, and I would have a life changing thing happen after I walked through this door. It was depressing and I didn’t know if I wanted to do it.   
“You’ll be okay Lacy, it’s just Bella and Edward…” she said   
I shook my head, it was more than just “meeting” Bella. She’s my….”sister” so it’d be kind of weird “meeting” her. I’m meeting my sister, not as my sister, but the girlfriend of the man who had been there for my mother before she had me. I wish she hadn’t died, but then I know I wouldn’t be an aunt in a few months because they would possibly be still together.   
I didn’t think it would be such a big thing, to get to meet my baby brother but I seemed more anxious than ever on our way.   
“Okay,” I said.   
She smiled and we walked up to the door, it opened and I saw Bella when we instantly got there.   
“I was watching,” Bella said.   
She smiled, she was just…all smiles.   
“Hi Lace. Ready to meet this little boy? He’s adorable,” she said.   
“I guess,” I said.   
The only thought I could think about this boy is…he killed my mother, my real mother. The one who had me.   
“Lacy,” Mom said.   
I looked up at her and she was smiling…kind of like everyone else I’ve seen lately.   
“You look so much like your mother,” I heard a man said.   
I looked over, to see the man I suspected was Edward.   
“Nothing like her father at all Edward?” Mom asked.   
“Not a bit. She’s just…like Tanya’s double,” he said.   
“Well that’s a good thing then,” Bella said.   
I was confused, but they probably knew my dad, someone who I probably didn’t want to look like.   
“Well she’s not her to talk about how much she looks like her mom. She’s here to meet her brother,” Bella said.   
“Yes of course,” he said walking off.   
Mom closed the door and we walked into the house a bit more, making our way into the living room. The corners were covered on the couch….with bubble wrap.   
“I have a feeling Carter’s starting to walk,” Mom giggled.   
“Oh yes! He started walking a week or two after I moved in, and Edward’s not going to have him hit the sides and getting hurt,” Bella said.   
It was hard to believe, my sister would be her own mother in 6 short months. It didn’t take long before Edward came back with a squirming baby who was probably dying to walk on his own. Edward sat him down on the floor, in his play pen, and sat next to my sister or well….his girlfriend.   
“Carter looks a lot like her to,” he said.   
Carter. Such a different name, that I’ve really never heard before. Wait…if he says that Carter looks like our mom, then he looks like me.   
“Then he looks like me,” I said.   
“In a way yes,” he said.   
He was so adorable, even from back here. I kind of think, even if he is my half-brother, this little boy nine years younger than myself will me a big part of my life. Yeah…I think I’ll be a good big-sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the outtake!


	33. Outtake Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. SM owns all.

Outtake- Carlisle’s thoughts on his daughter’s wedding

 

OUTTAKE

 

Carlisle’s POV

My daughter, my daughter was married and about to be a mother of her own, she was already a mother to that little boy and soon to her own children, her own blood.

I knew, I knew when Esme had told me Bella and Edward were together it would only be a matter of time before she was his wife, the mother of his children. I knew I had to expect it, but I didn’t really like the fact that it was time for me to let her go, let her live her life as a married person. She wasn’t the girl I raised anymore, she was a grown women.

I knew one thing though, I loved my daughter. When she was a baby, when I held her for the first time, I knew she would have me wrapped around her finger. I could see it in her face. It wasn’t long, even with the late nights, when she smiled up at me. No teeth, nothing but I was her first smile, I got to witness the magic of my daughter. She was my only daughter until Lacy, and I knew, even though she’s not blood related I’ll do the same with her when she gets married.

When she was a little girl, only at the age of two, I remember her asking me to read her the princess book when she would usually ask her mother to do it for her, since it was their girl time. I asked her if she was sure, and if she didn’t want her mother to read her the book. She had just been learning to speak and she shook her head, she wanted me to read the story, not Esme.

I looked at Esme in the door and she had just smiled at me and nodded before walking off. I had read the story to my daughter and she had fell asleep, which had been planned and I smiled tucking her in her bed and kissing her head. She sat up in the bed and told me she lwoved me and went back to sleep. I smiled and kissed her again and we did that, until she moved out on me. I missed her that first night when she moved to Seattle for college, and I couldn’t believe she was there already.

She had called me the day before, explaining on how it was so different in her dorm and how she missed me. I missed her too, even if she was only a few hours away. I knew, knew when she had stopped calling she was growing and it was only a matter of time before my daughter wouldn’t…wouldn’t be the little girl I raised anymore.

She walked over to me.

“Hi Daddy,” she said.

“Bella,” I said.

“We have the dance coming up soon,” she said.

They still do that? It wouldn’t have dawned on me that I would have a dance with my daughter. I would remember, remember the times when we were the father daughter we always were, we would be that again. She would call me sometimes, I know she would, and I would be a grandfather in just a few short months to her children. I’m kind of hoping one day, one day they have a daughter so Edward can feel the same way I do, about giving my baby girl away.

“I’ll miss you Bella,” I said.

“I’ll only be a little away Daddy. I’m not going hours away this time,” she said.

She wasn’t and that was the good thing about that, she was finally going to be closer to me. Somewhere where I knew she would be fine and I could be there, if she needed me. I looked my wife next to me, and she just smiled at me. Smiled while having the look on her face, it was the same look she gave me when Bella asked me to read her the book when she was only two years old.

“Go Carlisle. Be the father she grew up with,” Esme whispered.

The father she grew up with, the one who loved her, I loved her first and I always will love her. She smiled at me first, her first word had been dada, and she’s my daughter. She’s my daughter and I loved her, she would always be the freckled faced kid I knew and read the princess books to. She wasn’t different, she was just older, in an older body with a husband of her own, someone else to take care of her.

I was her number one, I would always be, I’m her father and she loves me. I’ll have a place in my daughter’s heart forever, even when I pass on to the world of heaven, my daughter will remember me and I’ll always be her number one.

“I love you Bella,” I said.

“I know daddy. Just remember if you don’t…you’ll always be by number one,” she said.

I’ll always be her number one, no matter what happens in this world, I’ll always be her number one.

“I know pumpkin,” I said taking her hand.

I would never forget. I’m her father, I love her, she loves me, and we’re each other’s number ones. Even with Edward as more of a boyfriend, her husband and her baby daddy I know…I know she won’t forget that I’m her number one. I’ll forever love this girl, she’s my girl. She’ll always have a place in my heart…always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the outtake!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you loved it!


End file.
